Un relato para recordar
by Nadia op
Summary: El despierta junto a mi y solo me queda explicar la verdad.... aunque el sueño me gane...leanla :P disculpen la demora....XD..... la verdad por fin llego.....se acerca el final.... ultimo capis...
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo1:

Ahora él duerme cerca mío, a mi lado, sus cabellos revuelto descansan en la almohada y sus ojos esmeraldas duermen placidamente. Todo esta en silencio y oscuro, la luna presencia este momento mientras yo pienso en los acontecimientos de las ultimas horas. No puedo evitar una sonrisa de felicidad al recordarlo. Fue divertido, podría decir.

Me levanto despacio para no despertarlo y llego a una pequeña ventana que estaba bien sellada y miro a las estrellas. Todo esta claro en mi vida, pero siempre en esa inspección a mi alma encuentro una sombra de culpabilidad, de miedo, y no puedo evitar suprimir una lágrima.

Él murmura unas palabras inteligibles y vuelve a caer en el profundo sueño. Le sonrió. Esta es la primera vez que estamos juntos de esta manera, nuestra primera noche.

Quieren saber que es lo que paso…. Pues aquí va la historia. O mejor dicho parte de la historia.

OoOoOoOoO

Venia corriendo rápidamente, ya que por primera vez en mi vida me quedo dormida para ir a una clase. Sigo corriendo y una sonrisa no se puede perder de este espectáculo al recordar el motivo de mi retraso.

Es que esa mañana, uno de mis mejores amigos, un pelirrojo adorable al que siempre anhele, me tomo de la mano y me llevo a los terrenos del lago. Tenía un brillo especial en los ojos y me indico que me sentara a su lado cuando él lo hizo.

Y para que soy buena – le pregunto en forma inocente, pero con una sensación en mi estomago.

Bueno es que quería que leyeras esto – y me paso un trozo de pergamino bien doblado.

Yo sin más que decir, obedecí su orden y me sumergí en el extraño pergamino, que ahora tenia en mi mano.

_**Querida hermione:**_

**_Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos conocemos y déjame decirte que con el pasar de los años, te he visto más que una amiga, más que una hermana._**

_**Pero siempre hay un miedo que inunda mi mente y hace que reprima y me niegue a aceptar la verdad. Tengo miedo a tu rechazo.**_

**_Ahora se que no he sido demasiado valiente porque estas leyendo mi declaración. Déjame decirte que te quiero, no eso esta mal dicho, te amo, y cualquiera que fueran tus sentimientos hacia mi, los aceptare._**

**_Ahora sigue mis instrucciones:_**

**_Mírame a los ojos, luego dime si aceptas estar conmigo y por ultimo te demostrare que las palabras son solo palabras y que hay una forma de transmitir lo que siento por ti._**

Bueno, seguí las instrucciones de mi querido "amigo". Lo mire a los ojos.

Ron, yo tambien te amo y quiero estar con…- pero no pude terminar lo que decía, ya que ese pelirrojo me dio el mejor beso de mi vida. Y déjenme decirle que tenia razón, me expreso todos sus sentimientos con ese beso, me sentía como en el paraíso.

Cuando nos separamos, me pregunto de forma inocente, pero con un brillo especial en los ojos, lo mejor que me hubieran preguntado.

Herm, quieres ser mi novia??– y yo ni tonta ni perezosa le plante un beso quedándole claro a él cual seria mi respuesta.

Y así pasamos toda la mañana, abrazados bajo un árbol, solo abrazados, hasta que de un momento a otro me quede dormida. Así que aquí estoy, corriendo a toda velocidad para llegar a mi clase de runas antiguas.

Después de un tortuoso horario de clases que debía seguir, llegue agotada a la sala común. Ahí me encontré con una GRAN sorpresa. Mi otro mejor amigo esta, literalmente, comiéndose a mi ahora cuñada y amiga.

Me acerco despacio para no ser descubierta aun, ya que ellos están demasiado ocupados en lo suyo, y les digo:

SEÑORA WEASLEY – jajaja si hubieran visto la expresión de ginny al oír el nombre de su madre, y la de harry conociendo el carácter de su suegra. Los dos saltaron de tal manera que inconscientemente ginny levanto la rodilla pegándole en las partes nobles de harry, que estaba encima de ella. Como era lógico, el se doblo como gusanito y cayo al suelo con lagrimitas en los ojos.

Ginny de inmediato fue a socorrer a su "novio", y levanto la mirada buscando a su madre, pero en su lugar se encontró conmigo, y me lanzo su peor mirada asesina. Gracias a merlín que están no matan.

TÚ – me grito

Jajaja… no es mi culpa que anden de degenerados en la sala común , así que se lo merecen …..jajajaja – ya no podía con tanta risa.

Este… yo… - ahora ginny estaba como un tomatito y harry, bueno, él estaba superando su dolor.

De repente se abrió el cuadro y entro mi pelirrojo de ensueños. Él se acerco a mí y me beso sin importarle que estuvieran mirando.

Hola amor – me dijo sonriendo después que nos separamos – te estuve buscando.

Yo le hice una señal con los ojos para que mirara al lado. Este se giro y encontró a ginny con los ojos como plato y a punto de vomitar, quizás por el romanticismo de ron, y a harry que se arrastraba hasta poder sentarse junto a ginny.

Desviando hábilmente de la mirada interrogatorio de su hermana, se acerco a su amigo.

Harry que te paso? – harry que no se había percatado de nada, miro a ron y se puso rojo.

Ron, harry solo se pego con el sillón, no es nada….. Porque no nos vamos a dar una vuelta – dije de inmediato formándole una deuda a ginny conmigo. Ella solo sonrió agradecida

Okey vamos – y salimos rumbo a los terrenos de hogwarts.

OoOoOoOoO

Bueno, y así se comenzó mi relación con Ron y de cómo me entere de la relación de mi futura, no tan futura, cuñada. Pero eso no explica el porque estoy pasando la noche con él, el chico de los cabellos azabache.

Me siento en el suelo, donde la luna ya no llega con los rayos de culpa, y nuevamente los pensamientos y recuerdos aparecen en mi mente. Trato de cerrar los ojos para no pensar, pero se me hace imposible, así que no me queda más opción que ir a recostarme a su lado para intentar dormir. Después de unos cuantos minutos por fin soy abrazada por los hilos del sueño.

* * *

Que les pareció?

Ja es un poco enredado, pero espero que se den cuenta en los detalles.

Si quieren mas solo manden su petición, comentario, sugerencia, critica o saludo.

Solo deben presionar GO

Buenos nos vemos

Tengo que seguirla okis

Nadia


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

Uf. – susurre mientras los rayos del sol me interrumpieron mis sueños obligando a despertar. Me quede allí, mirando hacia al techo mientras sentía a alguien a mi lado. Solo sonrió. Quizás aun no despertaba después que el sol intruso invadió la habitación haciéndose presente solo para molestar. Ingrato.

Con mucho cuidado me levante y di una vuelta por el lugar. Pase mis manos por mi cabello para desordenarlos un poco, ahora era mi costumbre, y me dirigí hacia el baño. Por lo menos era un lugar enorme y muy bonito. Me di una ducha con agua fría y me vestí con mi ropa del día anterior. Ella seguía durmiendo mientras sus alborotados cabellos se esparcían sobre la almohada, y nuevamente sonreí al verla. Se me estaba haciendo una costumbre.

Quizás lo mejor que podría hacer es sentarme para poder explicarles que paso y el porque de la situación. Fue nuestra primera noche juntos. Cada vez que me acuerdo no puedo evitar sonreír.

Les explicare para que no mueran de curiosidad……

----

Después que Ron me pidiera un millón de veces que revisara la carta que le había escrito a su hermione, pude recién ir a la sala común, ya que alguien me estaba esperando.

En la noche anterior, cuando estábamos en el comedor cenando, me acerque a ella mientras nuevamente Ron reescribía su carta y le pregunte en susurro.

Necesito hablar contigo –

Pues habla – me contesto mientras me miraba seriamente a los ojos

No puede ser aquí, necesito que me acompañes ahora – y de improvisto me pare y salí del comedor esperándola en la puerta. Minutos después ella llego.

De que quieres ha…. – no la deje terminar. Le agarre de la mano y la saque del castillo hacia los terrenos del castillo.

Siéntate – le dije mientras le sonreía y me sentaba en el suelo. Ella me siguió.

Bueno ginny… este… quiero que por favor cierres los ojos – ella me miro con cara de "QUE" – hazlo.

Si mucha confianza ella lo hizo. Cuando me asegure que no veía nada, saque mi varita y con unos movimientos hice aparecer un mensaje frente a nosotros.

Todavía no veas …. Antes te quiero contar algo – ella asintió – sabes, desde hace un par de años me a gustado alguien…y quiero que esta noche me ayudes.

Ella palideció, pero solo asintió con algo de fastidio.

No se como decírselo – continué – y quiero que sea especial.

Y quien es?? – me pregunto con un poco de tristeza.

Bueno, ahora tienes que abrir los ojos. –

Cuando ella los abrió se encontró con las siguientes palabras….

_**Ginny, desde hace un par de años te he amado en secreto y por fin pude reunir todo mi valor para decírtelo…..**_

Ella estaba con carita de asombro y de inmediato se volteo hacia donde me encontraba.

Ginny… te amo… y no quiero que nunca te apartes de mí…. Por favor ¿quieres ser mi novia?. – en ese momento le había tomado las manos y trate de ser lo mas romántico que pude. Ella solo me respondió con un beso, un beso donde demostraba más que sentimientos. Y allí nos quedamos.

Ahora llego a la sala común. Ella ya se había ido, debe estar en clases. Ron y yo tenemos libre la mañana y no se me ocurre nada mejor que ir a avanzar un poco la montaña de deberes que se acumularon durante la semana.

Veo como Ron arrastra a hermione por el retrato de la dama gorda y desaparecen. Por fin mi amigo reunió el valor.

Se pasa la mañana demasiado rápido y yo no he avanzado nada. Cuando estoy a punto de tirar la pluma por la ventana, alguien me rodea y se acurruca en mi espalda. Me doy de inmediato vuelta y no falta verle la cara para saber que era ella. Nos sentamos en el sillón frente al fuego y comenzamos a hacer lo nuestro. Disfrutábamos cada caricia, cada beso, cada palabra que nos susurramos, cuando alguien grito:

SEÑORA WEASLEY –

Ahí fue cuando supe que por primera vez en mi vida podría perder mi descendencia. De inmediato caí al suelo y ahí estuve un buen rato. Ginny estaba a mi lado, aunque no tenia idea de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor hasta que alguien se me acerco.

Harry que te paso? – era ron. Mi rostro le hizo competencia a la cabellera de mi novia. No podía decirle, me mataría.

Pero de repente escucho la voz de hermione y me siento salvado. Le debo la vida.

Después que ellos se perdieron por el retrato, me pude acomodar bien en el sillón junto con ginny.

Estas bien – me pregunto mientras me acariciaba el rostro.

Claro, mientras no quieras tener hijos conmigo – ella rió mientras que yo la rodeaba para acercarla a mí.

Discúlpame –

No te preocupes – y la bese. Eso si, midiendo nuestros actos. Y después nos fuimos al gran comedor.

Allí, en la mesa de Gryffindor, mi mejor amiga, me hacia señas para que fuéramos para con ellos. Luego cuando nos sentamos nos bombardeo con preguntas.

¿Son novios¿desde cuanto¿Por qué no nos contaron?

Cálmate herm – le dijo una tranquila, pero feliz pelirroja, mi pelirroja, - si, somos novios, desde anoche, y porque no los hemos visto, pero creo que tu solita te diste cuenta.

La castaña solo sonrió, mientras que su nuevo "novio" tenía la boca abierta con comida a medio masticar y unos ojos como platos.

¿Y ustedes? – ahora fue el turno de la castaña para responder.

Desde la mañana – contesto una sonrojada ojimiel.

Ron – creí que era oportuno hacer reaccionar a mi amigo, ya que se le estaba cayendo la comida de la boca - ¿estás bien?

Si, es que creo que no escuche bien – me contestó

Y que no escuchaste bien?? – le pregunto mi pelirroja.

Pues que tu y harry estaban saliendo – contesto con normalidad mientras volvía a tragar la comida.

Pues escuchaste de lo más bien – me tuve que correr antes que el misil de comida proveniente de la boca de mi amigo me impactara directamente en la cara.

¡¿Qué?! –

NO SEAS ASQUEROSO RONALD WEASLEY – le grito ginny – y ya es hora de que sepas que no eres nadie para meterte en mi vida amorosa.

Y al tratar de objetar algo, se escucho la voz de la sabia hermione que hizo su último comentario sobre el tema.

Si les haces escándalo, te diré adiós ahora mismo Ron – y con eso mi buen amigo ron bajo la cabeza y siguió comiendo.

----

Bueno así comenzó mi relación con ginny, no quiero contar nada más porque prefiero seguir cuando ella despierte.

Los rayos de sol ya la están haciendo reaccionar, y poco a poco va abriendo sus ojos color miel. Se incorpora despacio y se sienta en la cama.

Nos miramos. No podemos hablar, ninguno puede mencionar nada. El silencio se apodera del lugar y el sol es nuestro único testigo. Nadie sabe que estamos aquí, y nadie nos podrá encontrar.

* * *

Hola a todos:

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron comentarios y a los que leyeron mi historia... esto significa mucho para una loka como yo jijijiji, espero que siga asi... no pude subir el capi antes ya que me fui unos dias al valle y llegue hoy.

Bueno si quieren dejar algo o tienen alguna duda o si quieren opinar sobre el "Que Pasaría" solo presionen GO

Nos vemos

Nadia


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

Y ahí estamos, solo mirándonos. Él en el suelo y yo sentada en la cama mientras que el nuevo sol me da la bienvenida. Lo saludo con una sonrisa y él me responde igual, me pongo de pie y paso por su lado sin antes revolverle el pelo con la mano. Él me mira con el ceño fruncido, pero yo solo me limito a seguir mi camino hacia el baño.

Luego de una hora mas o menos, ya se que me demore un poquito, pero tambien es el mejor lugar para despejar la mente, me siento a su lado.

Nuevamente el silencio comienza a dominar la situación.

Que vamos a hacer? – me pregunta un preocupado pelinegro mientras se gira para que nuestras miradas estén conectadas.

No lo sé – le respondo, es un poco tonta la respuesta, pero es lo mejor que se me ocurre.

Sabes que ellos nos mataran cuando se den cuenta que desaparecimos toda la noche – me insistió, pero yo solo pude bajar la mirada. Quizás el suelo tengo una mejor idea.

Seguro que nos comprenderán, ya estamos bastante grandecitos para entender –

Si, pero estamos hablando de dos weasley y déjame decirte que prefiero a los mortifagos que a ellos –

Tonto – y le golpeo cariñosamente el brazo. Él al verse agredido me rodea entre sus brazos y me abraza fuerte.

Solo podemos hacer una cosa. – yo lo miro con cara que "de que me hablas" y el solo se limita a sonreír

A seguir contando la historia….- yo asiento y mientras me apoyo en su hombro comienzo a hablar.

Plaf.

Algo nos interrumpe. Miramos hacia todas direcciones pero no encontramos nada. De repente le tomo su mano, un acto inconsciente. Ella no se da cuenta ya que sigue buscando el lugar donde provino aquel sonido.

Será mejor que nos relajemos – le insinué.

Si, será mejor que si. – de repente se da cuenta que le tome la mano, pero no se molesto en quitarla.

En que íbamos –

En que seguiríamos contando lo ocurrido – me contesto en forma obvia.

Okey comienza –

OoOoOoOoO

Después de unas dulces semanas compartiendo con sus respectivas parejas, ya no había nadie en hogwarts que no lo supiera. La única diferencia que existía, es que ahora estaban un poco separados, quizás demasiado para tantos años de amistad del trío. Sobre todo de dos.

Por una parte, ron y hermione, iban constantemente a la biblioteca, por parte de ella. Mientras Ron solo se limitaba a observarla leer y hacer los deberes, la castaña seguía con sus cosas, y luego como todos los anocheceres, se iban a pasear a las orillas del lago y a expresar en palabras y gestos todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro. A veces existían esas pequeñas riñas que los caracterizaban, pero luego acababan abrazados y riendo de las estupideces que se decían. A pesar de que estaban realmente felices, la chica comenzó a extrañar a su amigo.

Por otra parte, harry y ginny se la pasaban en las cercanías del bosque, en un lugar secreto que harry había encontrado para compartir con su novia. Reían, jugaban, planeaban travesuras, expresaban sus sentimientos y se completaban como una pareja excepcional. Todo estaba siendo de maravilla. Algunas veces se ponían a reír de la cara de bobo que ponía Ron cuando observaba a la castaña estudiar todas las tardes en la biblioteca y las miles de facetas que podían distinguir a esa pareja, pero al pelinegro tambien le hizo falta algo importante. A pesar de todo extrañaba a su amiga.

Si, era verdad que no había pareja como las que formaba ese grupo, pero a pesar de todas las risas, los besos y los abrazos, castaña y pelinegro le faltaba sentir compañía entre ellos. Sus parejas eran weasley y eso era sinónimo de bromas, diversión, planes y comida, bueno lo ultimo por parte del pequeño pelirrojo, y eso implicaba que les faltara algo de control y coherencia en sus vidas, un poco de aventuras y desobediencia, riesgos y sobre todo tranquilidad.

OoOoOoOoO

Te luciste – le dijo el muchacho. Ella sonrojada solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

Ya sabes que eso fue lo que paso o me vas a decir que no te sentiste así? – le pregusto en forma inquisidora mientras el silbaba de forma "no pasa nada lalala"

Bien creo que es mejor que continúe yo – le informo mientras se acomodaba en el suelo. Algo curioso es que todavía no se soltaban la mano.

De acuerdo –

OoOoOoOoO

En una semana en concreto, más especifico, un viernes por la tarde, harry y ginny estaban reunidos en su lugar preferido, pero esta vez elaborando un ingenioso plan, ideado en un principio por la pelirroja pero complementado por su novio. Este consistía en hacerles creer a ron y hermione algunas cositas que hicieron ellos, era peligroso (porque cuando ellos se enterasen uhhhh), pero bien valía la pena ver la cara de ambos en una situación como esa. Comenzaría esa misma noche.

Harry entró primero al gran comedor, muy tranquilo por la vida. Como siempre una castaña le hizo señas para que se fuera a sentar junto a ellos, y él por costumbre se dirigió hacia allí.

Hola – saludo a ambos mientras ocupaba su sitio. Ron le contesto un "ogga aggy" mostrando una rico pedazo de carne en su boca

Hola harry – saludo la castaña, ignorando el saludo de su novio – y ginny?

No sé, de hace rato que no la veo, me dijo que tenia que hacer algo – le contesto con despreocupación.

Ahh – pero de repente un ruido hizo voltear a la castaña - ¿una lechuza a esta hora?

En efecto, una magistral lechuza se poso frente de harry. Este le desato la carta que tenia en la pata, y como llego, el ave, se fue.

Que raro – arrugo el ceño – yo nunca recibo nada

Quizás sea algo importante – sugirió la castaña. – mejor ábrelo.

El chico obedeció, pero mientras leía la carta sus manos las comenzaron apretar hasta el momento de romperla.

La castaña lo miraba de forma interrogativa, pero algo le dijo en su mente que era mejor no preguntar que se trataba o la furia de harry caería en ella. Ron por su lado estaba más interesado en seguir ingiriendo grandes cantidades de comida que tomar en cuenta lo que le pasaba a su amigo.

Harry….? – pregunto dudosa. El chico solo se limito a entregarle los trozos de pergamino que habían quedado y levantarse de inmediato para salir del lugar.

Reparo – el trozo volvió a la normalidad

_**Querida ginny**_

**_Te espero en el lugar de siempre hoy a las 6 de la tarde cuando el estúpido de Potter este en la sala común realizando trabajo atrasado como tu misma me comentaste_**

_**Te amo**_

La castaña comprendió todo el asunto y de inmediato se fue corriendo para alcanzar a harry.

Ron por su lado, tomo la carta dejada por la castaña y de inmediato fue a buscar a su hermana a la sala común, ya que sabia que todavía estaría preparando algo, era un presentimiento.

Harry, estas bien? – la castaña encontró al pelinegro sentado a la orilla del lago.

Soy tan estúpido, herm – le pregunto sin mirarla

No, como puedes decir eso – le susurro mientras lo abrazaba – además que eres un buen chico y muy atractivo.

Harry solo sonrió.

Sabes herm desde que hemos estado separados, digo, cada uno con su pareja, no hemos tenido tiempo para hablar ni nada, lo echaba de menos –

Tienes razón – le contesto – pero prométeme que desde ahora estaremos más unidos.

El chico la abrazo mientras le decía un "si" muy bajito.

Cuando se separaron, otra vez harry estaba mirando al lago. En realidad el plan nunca se realizo desde el momento que salio de gran salón, solo había pensado en hacer algo para conversar con su amiga y para contarle que la extrañaba. Pero no contó con un elemento sorpresa, que su novia todavía estaba en la jugarreta y que seguiría hasta el final. El mal presentimiento avanzo más cuando escucho una fingida tos a sus espaldas.

Harry, Harry, Harry….. Deberías saber que los planes de ginny siempre tienen una falla – le hablo Ron – que "yo" soy su hermano y que la conozco.

Los chicos se separaron. Hermione tenia cara de "que esta pasado" O.o

Lo siento harry, no funciono – apareció ginny atrás de su hermano – quise inventar algo pero solo se río de mi. Me dijo "has estado tanto tiempo babeando por harry que no me la creo que lo estés engañando" – y río

Harry agacho la cabeza derrotada y tambien río. Solo había una sola persona que parecía en orbita.

Así que era una broma – la voz de hermione cambio de repente a una fría y resentida, casi al borde del llanto.- bueno Potter, espero que para su próxima travesura no cuentes conmigo

Plaf.

Una sonora cachetada cayó en la cara de Harry. El chico por su parte trato de decir algo, pero la castaña ya se había ido.

Te dije que no seria buena idea – le dijo a ginny

Ya se le pasara – pero harry ya había salido corriendo a buscar a la castaña para explicarle la "situación"

Bueno hermanita, creo que hoy se pasaron con la bromita –

Tienes razón -

* * *

Bueno ahí esta el capi…. Disculpen la demora pero los papeles que me pidieron en la u fueron un poquitín complicados y de difícil acceso, pero por suerte termine todo eso.

Gracias a todos los reviews que mandaron y tambien a todos los que leen y sigue este fics. Ustedes saben: cualquier duda, consulta, sugerencia, hipótesis, o gritos de auxilio no duden en preguntar… aquí estaré para dejarlos con más intriga.

Saludos

Nadia


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:

Corro. Corro lo más rápido que puedo olvidándome de todo o mejor dicho tratando de olvidar lo que había escuchado. No podía creer que harry mintiera de esa manera, de que me digiera que me "extrañara" solo por un juego que había planeado con su novia, ginny.

Llegó al final del pasillo del último piso, y me siento apegada a la pared mientras mis lágrimas, las mentirosas, caen suavemente por mi rostro hasta llegar al suelo frío y arruinado por el tiempo.

Estúpido – murmuro sin querer, pero con sentimientos de rencor y odio. Mis manos restriegan fuertemente mi rostro para borrar cualquier rastro de lágrimas, de las ingratas.

Escucho pasos a lo lejos y trato de no hacer ningún movimiento para delatar mi presencia. Quizás ron me este buscando, pero últimamente solo le interesa comer que prestarme atención cuando le hablo, tambien es un estúpido. Las pisadas se escuchan más fuerte y mi instinto me pide que salga corriendo, pero mi debilidad se aferra a ese lugar. No se que hacer, así que solo pienso en lo más fácil, esperar.

Plaf. El sonido se aleja y una sensación de alivio crece en mi pecho que hasta ahora solo había estado agitado por los nervios.

¿Porque menciono a los nervios y miedo?

Pues porque no quiero reconocer que todas esas palabras fueran mentiras, que ese abrazo fuera fantasía, solo quería recuperar a mi amigo y mi fiel compañero a quien nunca he defraudado, pero que ahora él me defrauda a mí. Es verdad que a veces las personas cambian y quieren un poco más de diversión en su vida molestando a los demás…. ¿Y que hice yo para merecer la tortura de las palabras mencionadas por él?

Siento frío, quizás es por estar sentada en el suelo de piedra o por encontrar emociones en mi alma. La persona en quien yo creía ha desaparecido, ocupando su lugar una vulgar copia de lo cotidiano.

Mi mente trabaja rápido y el miedo aumenta cada vez que pienso que puedo ser encontrada y mi mejor solución para ese problema es refugiarme en algún lugar del castillo. Pienso en la sala multipropósito, pues, es la única en la que no me pueden encontrar si es que quiero, y me dirijo con cautela hacia el lugar que he mencionado.

Llego a mi destino y paso como de costumbre tres veces por ese pasillo ahora desabitado y mágicamente aparece la puerta, mi salida fácil hacia la irrealidad. Me acomodo ahora en una gran y acogedora habitación y me siento en unos de los sillones que esta más cerca de la chimenea. Nuevamente caen las lágrimas, esas que ignoran el dolor que siento, y me acurruco en el sillón tratando de pensar. En mi mente una canción aparece, una que siempre me hace recordar a ese amigo que me ha hecho pasar y pensar lo peor con las palabras que dijo. Canto el coro con voz baja y dolorosa, y me dejo influenciar por las llamas que crepitan con entusiasmo en la chimenea.

**_Luz que desprendes cada día_**

**_Y que iluminas tantas vidas_**

**_Yo nunca pude imaginar que en ti existiera tanta luz_**

_**Que se eclipsara el universo**_

**_Solo con uno de tus besos _**

**_Y nunca más en mi se haría la luz _**

Que ironía – susurre cuando desperté por fin de la hipnosis de las llamas de la chimenea- ya no vales nada, solo ganas mi desprecio por tus mentiras, mientras yo te abro mi corazón …….solo queda olvidar.

Un silencio inunda el cuarto. Ni siquiera las crepitantes llamas le hacen competencia. Y yo me sumerjo suavemente en los brazos de lo utópico y fantasioso, me entrego a la tierra de los sueños tratando de vivir sin sentir. Lástima que no pueda invitar a ron a compartir esto, quizás la magia que una vez sentí con él esta desapareciendo a causa de la verdad. No es quien yo creía, nuevamente la desilusión se presenta ante mi con su cara burlona. Cierro mis ojos y abro mí alma a lo desconocido.

OoOoOoOoO

No sabia que me dedicabas una canción – le susurre a la castaña que tenia agarrada de la mano. Mientras contábamos la historia, comíamos muy animadamente, bueno excepto cuando ella se puso triste con lo ultimo, mi reacción fue en no soltarla mientras relataba y por suerte surtió efecto.

El sol ya se estaba poniendo y unas cuantas estrellas hicieron su aparición.

La verdad es que a nadie se lo he dicho – me contesto la castaña mientras bajaba la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Me encanto – le dije mientras volvía hacer contacto con ella a los ojos. – y me gustaría, algún día, escuchar el resto…

Ella solo se limito ha asentir. Luego se paro, ya que las piernas se le estaban adormeciendo, y se encamino hacia la pequeña ventana. Sintió el aire fresco en su cara y para disfrutarlo mejor cerró los ojos, no quería volverlos a abrir, quería quedarse así, pensando en la nada.

Estaban en un problema gigantesco y solo por algo que no se podía evitar, ya que ha decir verdad, solo habían echo lo que sentían y sin medir las consecuencias.

Viendo que ella no iba a volver a sentarse a su lado, decidió seguir la historia, por lo menos era algo mientras buscaban alguna solución…..

OoOoOoOoO

La busque por todos lados, por todos los rincones, pero sabia perfectamente que no la encontraría si ella no quería ser encontrada. Sabía que no estaría en ninguno de los lugares que había pensado. Fui hasta el ultimo pasillo, pero sin revisarlo completo, ya que sospeche que la señora Norris andaba por eso lugares y era mejor evitarla que ser delatado por ella.

Cansado me fui a pensar cerca del bosque prohibido, estaba cayendo la noche y la soledad se presento a hacerme compañía. No quería ver a ginny, ya que me sentiría culpable por salir corriendo dejándola sola. Era lo más razonable, además tenia que explicarle el porque lo había hecho. Pero cometí un error y tenia que arreglarlo, no ahora, ya que ella no se dejaría encontrar, pero si cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

Un viento frío comenzó a soplar con fuerza y las hojas de los árboles que lo estaban rodeando comenzaron a caer, era una escena triste y melancólica y se podía sentir que había algo más. El chico comenzó a mirar al infinito, no quería pensar, no quería escuchar, solo quería retroceder el tiempo para no cometer de nuevo la misma estupidez.

Solo por un intento de volver a hacer los mismos amigos de antes, había echado todo a perder.

Eres un tonto – me digo a mi mismo mientras el viento comenzaba a soplar más fuerte. Trató de abrigarme con la chaqueta, pero era demasiado, así que no me quedo otra cosa que hacer que irme a la sala común a esperarla.

Camino en silencio por los pasillos desierto. Era un alivio, ya que no tendría que aguantar ni las risas, ni nada. Ya estaba a punto de llegar cuando escucho unos murmullos que provenían de uno de los salones de ese pasillo. Me acerco un poco y vi para mí sorpresa a Ron y Ginny hablando en susurros casi inaudibles.

Quizás están conversando de lo que paso hoy – pensé. Y sin siquiera interesarme en la conversación y solo queriendo evitar las preguntas, seguí mi camino.

Cállate – escucho gritar a mi pelirroja. Y de repente siento que la puerta se abre y alguien pasa por mi lado corriendo mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos.

Espera – escucho atrás de mí. Era ron. – harry¿Qué haces aquí, la encontraste?

No – respondí. – ¿y tu no la buscaste?

Me quede conversando con ginny sobre algunas cosas que me tenían preocupado, y se me paso la hora…. Será mejor nos vayamos a la sala común, quizás ella este allí. – y comenzó a caminar un tanto nervioso.

Si será mejor.- y otra vez lo hice. Deje sola a mi novia, para que corriera, quien sabe donde, llorando por los pasillos, pero no quería verla, no quería. – ¿que paso con ginny?

El pelirrojo se puso nervioso, pero respondio con la mayor naturalidad que pudo.

Nada, es que se enojo porque le reclame algo - me respondió – debe estar en su cuarto.

Me dejo influenciar con la información de mi amigo y me olvido de ella mientras mis pies comienzan a avanzar de una manera monótona y aburrida. Vuelve mi mente a divagar en los acontecimientos del día y mi alma se vuelve a arrugar como un pedazo de papel al ver lo que dejo escapar inconscientemente. Mi amigo desaparece en el pasillo y yo detengo mi andar. Entro en una de los salones y mi siento en uno de los últimos bancos, y lloro. Sumerjo mi cabeza entre mis brazos y unos débiles quejidos de odio a mi mismo salen de mis labios.

Levanto instintivamente mi rostro y fijo mi vista al pizarrón. Una frase aparece en mi mente y hace que mis emociones comiencen a correr frenéticamente por mi ser "estoy más preocupado por ella que por mi novia"

Esto no debería ser – pronuncio

Pero lo es – esa vocecilla que aparece en los momentos de más dificultad, hizo su entrada triunfal con esa frase.

No pienso, solo me limito a mirar a la nada. Es atractiva, divertida, no discrimina ni critica lo que digo, solo se limita a estar en el mismo lugar.

OoOoOoOoO

La oscuridad inunda el lugar. Nada se ve ni nada se admira.

Él duerme ahora en la cama, esta cansado después de un día sin respuesta. Yo, por mi parte, sigo observando a las dichosas estrellas por la pequeña ventanita, las miro mientras titilan inocentemente ante la aterradora oscuridad. Se sienten seguras porque las acompaña la luna y yo me siento segura porque estoy con él.

Suavemente me doy vuelta y miro hacia la oscuridad, donde debería estar durmiendo él, y me deslizo en silencio a su lado. Me recuesto y cierro los ojos, no por sueño sino para tratar de ver algo interesante en la series de imágenes que pasan velozmente por mi mente. Nada.

Mi seguridad esta en el olvido, y mi sentido común esta a su lado. Mi verdad esta en la cima de todo, y lo único que puedo decir es que ha aparecido hace poco y destruye lo que encuentra. Espero que sea lo mejor y aceptada por los demás, pero mientras siga resguardada en mi alma dudo mucho que pueda hacer algo.

* * *

Que les pareció….. Pues las fotitos que aparecieron de dan me dieron la inspiración para terminarlo mas rápido además de todos los reviews que he recibido.

Aunque son poquitos (RR) , me gustarían que fueran toneladas, así que les digo: si es que no dejan una gran cantidad de RR más me demorare en subir el siguiente capi jajajaja (que mala soy) hablo en serio. Jajaja se quedaran con la duda jajajajaja

Si tienen dudas, consultas, signos de interrogación, reclamos, 911, hipótesis, imaginación, un par de palos o una metralleta no duden en enviar un reviews

(presionen donde sale "GO")

Nos vemos

Nadia


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5:

_Ahhhhhh.-_

Despierto sobresaltado al escuchar el timbre que da comienzo las clases de aquel día. Miro a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta que me quede dormido en el salón, donde anoche, fue mi refugio antes los acontecimientos ocurridos y escape para meditar. Fue tambien el lugar donde conoci que había algo raro en mis sentimientos y encontré atractiva a esa nada tan particular, como si fuera lo que nunca he esperado, pero mi única opción de un cambio.

Al darme cuenta que mi cuerpo aun no quería hacer ningún movimiento, mi mente, por su lado, decidió no asistir a ninguna de las clases del día, pues para andar como zombi y escuchar los retos de los profesores es preferible anunciar una repentina enfermedad.

El ruido proveniente del pasillo se va apagando a cada segundo, que avanza sin control y maneja la vida de la gente, controlador. Estoy nuevamente solo como mi alma, así lo decidió por mayoría, por estupidez, por inconciencia o por miedo. Nadie sabrá que estoy aquí y nadie se enterara de lo que hay en mi corazón, pero si me recriminará una persona que tengo que encontrar, es el momento, pero mi pereza insiste en quedarme sentado, todo es raro para una mirada perdida y una angustia mortal.

Siento que mis piernas comienzan a escuchar mis ruegos que se confundían con las órdenes, y empiezan a moverse. En silencio, me dirijo hacia la puerta y con extremo cuidado la empujo para asomarme y comprobar si no hay nadie en el pasillo. Confirmado. Me encamino por los tristes pasillos que asimilan mi estado de ánimo, es extraordinario saber que las cosas inertes pueden conectarse tan bien con los que sobreviven al mundo controlado por los superiores en rango.

Escucho a las paredes susurrar como el viento las acaricia y como disfrutan del contacto. Es extraño, lo vuelvo a repetir, saber que las cosas inertes tienen mucho más que sentimientos en su estructura y como responden a cualquier contacto.

Sin saber donde me dirijo, me detengo, cierro mis ojos y pienso en lo mejor que podría hacer, pienso en donde puede estar, trato de pensar como ella, y un brillante rayo de sol me ayuda a encontrar la respuesta. La sala multipropósito.

Me encamino hacia ese lugar, pero las esperanzas se derrumban al saber que no podré verla si es que ella no quiere ser vista. Primero que nada les explicare el porque pensé en ese lugar y porque no podré verla.

He pasado mucho tiempo a su lado y una parte de ella se ha quedado conmigo, quizás más, pero solo reconozco esa. La habilidad de pensar en las diversas alternativas y llegar a una conclusión coherente, una deducción. Ella no quiere ser encontrada y sabe que yo tengo el mapa del merodeador, así que, que mejor lugar que el que no aparece en ese extraordinario mapa y mucho más cuando se sabe que el dueño es la ultima persona que quiere ver en estos momentos.

Bueno creo que la segunda la he respondido con la primera. Soy la ultima persona que quiere ver y sabiendo que ella a este tiempo a cambiado ya pensando un poco mas en si misma que en solo los estudios, se dio un descanso sin ser perturbada por ninguna presencia. Además que esa habitación es de difícil acceso si alguien mas la esta ocupando y no sabes la contraseña de esta.

Así es. Llego al séptimo piso y paso tres veces pensando "quiero ver a hermione". Pero la puerta no aparece. Se que va a ser difícil encontrar la clave ya que una vez lo intente y no tuve éxito en mi empresa, pero tambien se que nadie me va a encontrar aquí, así que no tendré impedimento de quedarme aquí hasta que ella salga.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Despierto solo. El sol ya se eleva y las nubes de vez en cuando lo ocultan de las imágenes terrenales. Escucho un sollozo proveniente del baño. Quiero acercarme pero algo me lo impide, quiero estar a su lado para ayudarla pero no se porque no puedo. Me quedo sentado mirando hacia el baño y unas lágrimas comienzan a bañar lentamente mis mejillas hasta que llegan a mis manos que estaban apretando las sabanas de la cama en la que me encuentro.

El sollozo se detiene y unos segundos después ella sale del baño con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Se detiene al verme y baja la mirada un poco avergonzada y luego, no se de donde saca fuerza, levanta la mirada y me dedica una sonrisa para decirme de que no me preocupe, que estará bien.

Pero no puedo seguir sus ordenes, porque a pesar que de hace poco tengo algunas sentimientos extraños en mi corazón, esos mismo me hacen sentir preocupación siempre por ella.

¿Que pasa? – le pregunto mientras logro levantarme y acercarme para abrazarla. Ella solo lo acepta y se aferra a mí como si fuera una cuerda entre los diferentes mundos.

Solo que estoy un poco preocupada – me responde aun aferrada a mis brazos – tengo miedo de lo que puede pasar en el mundo real.

Oye – le susurro mientras me separo de ella un poco, solo para poder mirarla a los ojos – no es nuestra culpa de que no hayan encerrado en esta habitación.

Lo sé, pero ….. – se calla de inmediato mientras baja la mirada y apoya su cabeza en mi pecho – no quiero que esto termine…

Me quedo congelado. Es mi primera reacción a lo que acabo escuchar, y no se que debo responder. Espero a que el viento entre a la habitación y nos envuelva, quizas con eso se me ocurra algo.

Yo tampoco quiero que esto acabe, pero tenemos que enfrentar primero a lo que esta haya afuera - le contesto unos segundos después. Ella asiente con la cabeza y así nos quedamos, abrazados, bajos los tiernos rayos de sol que se cuelan por las nubes entrometidas que le impiden ver lo que esta pasando en esta habitación.

Cuando me vas a responder a la pregunta que te hice cuando llegamos – ahora me tocaba a mí hacer las preguntas. Esa es mi duda, por eso lloraba en el baño, porque no estoy tranquila sin esa respuesta.

Él me queda mirando, en sus ojos puedo ver que me indica que ahora no es el momento, pero yo solo le puedo responder que no me es suficiente esa respuesta, ya que esta duda me carcome a cada momento.

Ya te dije que después te responderé, ahora no es el momento – me contesta ahora usando su voz y no esa mirada que entiendo a la perfección.

Lanzo un bufido. No puedo creer que se llevara la respuesta hasta la tumba o al menos hasta que el considere el momento oportuno. Me separo de él y me voy a la ventanita en la que deje ayer mis impresiones, sustos y penas, y comienzo a observar el cielo. Se ve de excelente humor y parece comprender a la perfección lo que ocurre.

Miro sin querer hacia donde lo deje. Todavía sigue ahí con cabeza abajo, después se revuelve desesperado el cabello y se va al baño. Es un caso perdido.

Me separo de la ventana y me siento en mi querido suelo de piedra. Esta frío y duro, pero es el único, que en estos momentos, me puede aguantar y soportar todas mis tonteras. Harry siempre dice que estas cosas inertes tienen algo especial para nuestras vidas y ahora estoy de acuerdo con sus palabras y me queda aun más claro cuando escucho su susurro de alegría por reconocerlo en mi vida, mi querido suelo.

Me quedo corta con las palabras. No se por donde comenzar, es difícil recordar esos momentos de soledad para cualquier persona y mas cuando algunos de esos asuntos todavía no se resuelven en la vida. Cuando se encontrara la solución de los dilemas del interior y cuando se comenzara a ser feliz sin importar los ojos invisibles del mundo.

Ya es hora. Hicimos una promesa y me toca a mí continuarla. Seguiré contando la historia para que lleguemos al momento inicial que todos esperan…

**OoOoOoOoO.**

Mis ojos se abren lentamente, no quiero que termine este fantasioso sueño de felpa y algodón. Puedo ver los restos de leña de la chimenea que aun se queman con las diminutas llamas sobrantes. Puedo ver la habitación, una hermosa habitación que me refugio de las miradas interrogativas del ¿Qué te pasa?

Me siento en el sofá y quedo con la mirada perdida hacia lo infinito y me doy cuenta que no me duele la broma que me hicieron, ya que de cualquier persona la podría perdonar, me duele el hecho de que aquella persona en especial, mi mejor amigo, me la haya hecho.

Ya se que no es raro sentirse ofendida cuando un amigo te hace algo, pero estoy triste porque a él ya no lo puedo ver como un simple amigo.

_**¿Que pasa con mis sentimientos?**_

Me confunden, me irritan, me producen lágrimas y risas, son despistados y únicos, pero siempre juegan sus cartas en el momento menos oportuno.

Saco mi varita con cuidado y hago aparecer un poco de comida. Se me había olvidado que no he comido nada desde que salí de aquella manera. Pan tostado, jugo, unos dulces, leche con cereal y por supuesto el infaltable "chocolate". Tengo una seria adicción a estos y más cuando me pongo melancólica. Comienzo a comer dejando aparte esa maravillosa creación para disfrutarlo al final.

Se que hoy he faltado a clases, pero no me importa, ya mandare una nota diciendo mi excusa "una repentina enfermedad"

Ya quiero ver la cara de todos y oír los rumores de que la asistencia perfecta de la señorita granger a caído. Pero ahora no. Ahora solo es momento para pensar y comer mi delicioso chocolate, creo que necesitare más.

Me levanto, con chocolate en mano, y me voy a dar una vuelta por la habitación, creo que esta a leído mi mente, ya que al fondo, en una mesita hay mas de una docena de bombones de chocolate relleno, mis favoritos. Sigo mi recorrido y encuentro una estantería de libros y al final una puerta que conducía a un baño con tina, por lo menos no la pasare mal.

Escucho unos pasos en el pasillo recorrer de aquí para allá y algunos susurros. Me voy a sentar al lado de la puerta y comienzo a esperar, no se que, quizás una respuesta, una ayuda o un milagro, solo espero que el momento que tenga que hablar con él se tarde un poco.

* * *

Bueno aquí esta el capi, espero que les guste… sobre todo por un pequeño detalle que revele y que es super importante jijijiji un regalo por todos los RR que me llegaron (ya que eso no lo iba a decir hasta mucho mas adelante)….estoy re feliz, pero como he estado un poco ocupada no podía terminar el capi….

Gracias de nuevo por los RR (creo que la amenaza sirve jijijii) pues le digo lo mismo que la vez anterior y que ya esto comienza a acercarse a la verdad.

Si tienen dudas, consultas, reclamos, chocolate, ruegos, ideas, hipótesis, mapas conceptuales, 911, milagros u otra cosa no duden en enviar un reviwes

(Presionen donde sale GO)

Nos vemos

Nadia


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6:

**_Llevamos ya varios fragmentos de nuestra historia explicados, pero aun así las cosas resultan más nebulosas y más enredadas que nunca. Pues es mejor hacer un recuento para que algunos de los que quieren saber que paso con nosotros en realidad entiendan bien lo que están leyendo y no ande perdido por la vida._**

_**Pues bien recapitulemos nuestra historia.**_

_**Motivos y respuestas, ese es lo que tratamos de explicar. **_

**_Motivos: tema raro de entender pero a la vez atrayente para algunas personas, nadie puede explicarlo mejor que el que vive el momento, aunque a veces falten palabras para hacerlo. Nuestra motivación es contar el porque estamos aquí y a través de lo relatado se van aclarando mas las cosas. No seria interesante contar todo de una porque pierde la magia el asunto._**

**_Respuestas: pues eso es lo que damos a medida que pasan los días en este lugar, porque déjenme aclarar algo, no sabemos porque nos encerraron aquí…. Si, si, si, nos encerraron sin ninguna consideración. Por lo menos nos dan todo lo que necesitamos para vivir exceptuando, eso sí, nuestra libertad._**

**_Primero comenzamos explicando nuestra situación inicial, o como mencione la primera vez, nuestra primera noche. Como es posible, como sucedió, que paso en ese momento….. por eso decidí empezar contando quien eran nuestras parejas y nuestros sueños, se podría decir….._**

**_Esperen, nunca mencione mis sueños, y harry tampoco se lo escuche decir, así que lo ultimo no vale por completo, a no ser que uno de nuestros sueños era que todos volviéramos a estar nuevamente juntos, sobre todo nosotros dos?_**

**_Tienen que entender que somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y que te separen de la noche a la mañana es difícil, faltaba mas acción y disciplina en nuestras vidas (ya entienden lo que les explico¿?)_**

**_Pues déjenme decirles algo que no mencione cuando comencé a hablar al principio. De cómo era la actitud de harry, un poco más especifico, cuando nosotros nos encontrábamos una vez a la mil quinientas solos (sin ron y ginny) en los pasillos._**

**_Era algo extraño, veía un brillo especial, pero no lo demostraba en las palabras o en las acciones que hacia, ya que nuestra única interacción era decir un "hola, como estas" y listo. Y lo que yo recuerdo tambien es que a mi tambien se me iluminaban un poquito los ojos….. Bueno esta bien, se me iluminaban bastante como alumbrar un estadio._**

**_Pero porque no expresamos en esos momentos lo que sentíamos antes de llegar a la estupida "broma de harry" para conversar conmigo?... bueno el lo va a explicar con lujo en detalles más adelante, quizás mañana._**

_**¿Dónde está?**_

**_Pues me dijo que necesitaba un baño de tina de bastantes horas para poder relajarse e idear estrategias para salir de este lugar…… aunque a mi parecer se quedo dormido o esta jugando con barquitos de papel… jajajaja ya me lo imagino._**

_**¿Por qué lo digo?**_

**_Pues hace una hora atrás aparecieron varios pergaminos y un block de notas, obviamente incluyendo plumas y tinta, aunque tambien apareció una lapicera bic. _**

**_Y él se llevo el block de notas y la lapicera al baño, sin antes preguntarme como se hacían los barquitos._**

Se dobla por mitad, luego otra vez (tiene que tener un cuadrado), y por mitad hasta formar un triangulo y separas una puntita de las otras……**_ y bla bla bla_**

_**Y bueno se fue con una sonrisa hacia el baño. Tambien cabe la posibilidad de que este escribiendo una carta. No quiero pensar que hace, ya que después me lo contara.**_

**_Y bueno, yo me quede aquí comiendo chocolate (les dije que esta habitación nos da de todo) eh imaginando al "capitán harry" aniquilando a los submarinos enemigos…. Ya bueno estoy imaginando que hace, pero como capitán y nada más. (No piensen mal)_**

_**En que iba (mmmmmm) a si, si, si …**_

**_En nuestros sueños, pues bien después cada uno convivía con su pareja de forma armoniosa, mencione que ron es un idiota (creo que no ups, olviden eso), y de cómo la "pasábamos" (no todos) bien. Si bien._**

**_Y pues un día a mi querido harry se le ocurre hacer esa ridícula broma…..de solo acordarme me dan ganas de golpearlo, pero en fin lo hecho, hecho esta._**

**_Y bueno ahí quedamos, con sentimientos heridos y confundidos, perdiendo valiosísimas (ya no tanto para mi jijiji) hora de clases para que uno intentara conversar con el otro. Y por supuesto como una es terca como una mula jijijiji ya sabrán que pasa._**

_**Ups. Creo que he comido demasiado chocolate porque la bandeja que estaba a mi lado esta vacía. Pues se preguntaran como conservo esta espectacular figura con la tonelada de chocolate que consumo en mi hacer diario?**_

_**Pues déjenme decirle que no soy una súper modelo, no soy perfecta jajaja igual se me nota un "pequeñísimo" rollito por ahí. Y me da lo mismo, ya que soy feliz así como estoy, y pobre que diga algo ofensivo contra mi porque lo voy a hacer sufrir que preferirá estar muerto que cerca mío.**_

_**Bueno y harry, mejor se los dejo a su imaginación. Aunque les digo que ha cambiado bastante (para un bien visual), pero no es un súper modelo todo musculoso. **_

**_Creo que escuche a harry dar un grito de alegría, creo que el capitán a vencido y ganamos la guerra yupiiii!!!_**

Que haces? –

Pues estaba escribiendo un rato para no aburrirme – y entonces me siento. Estaba acostada boca abajo escribiendo en el suelo – y ganaron?.

Fue una victoria total – y se ríe.

Pues creo que iré a darme un baño tambien, no vayan a hacer un ataque sorpresa – y me acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla – felicidades mi capitán.

El mueve la cabeza rápido y me deja toda mojada la cara, bueno exagero me cayeron varias gotas. Yo lo empujo de broma y me arranco hacia el baño antes que haga algo en mi contra.

Creo que este baño va a durar unas cuantas horas.

* * *

Bueno aquí está. 

Este capi explica muchas cosas y aclara otras, espero que les guste…..

Quiero agradecer a todos los reviews que me dejaron (aunque no fueron tantos como la última vez grrrr) y el motivo por el cual me demore en escribir fue porque no me llegaron mucho rr. Además de estar ocupada, la proxima semana entro a la universidad y creo que ahí ocupare todo mi tiempo.

Pero si me dejan muchos RR haré lo posible por escribir mas seguido.

Bueno eso es todo.

Alguna duda, consulta, comedores anonimos de chocolate, 911, help, rescate marino, la manera de hacer un barquito de papel, u otras cosas, no duden en decirme.

(Presionen donde sale GO)

Nos vemos

Nadia


	7. Chapter 7

_Bueno, aquí la historia va a continuar con los recuerdos de los personajes principales, recuerden que algunas partes son del presente y otras son solo recuerdos, ya verán después la pelea de los barquitos de papel._

* * *

Capitulo 7:

Al parecer me he quedado dormido. Lo ultimo que recuerdo es haber venido al séptimo piso ha buscarla, pero después de pasar millones de veces al frente de la pared donde debería estar la puerta de la sala multipropósito no he logrado hacer nada. Luego me senté apoyándome en la pared y me dormí.

Escucho unos pasos, pero mi intención es permanecer en el mismo lugar, algo me impide esconderme, no se lo que es. Mis ojos siguen cerrados, así que solo escucho el ruido.

Que haces aquí? Te estuve buscando toda la mañana – era ella, no a quien buscaba, pero si a la persona que no quería ver.

Es que tenia algunas cosas en que pensar. ¿Cómo estas? – le pregunte mientras buscaba su mirada, ella la aparto.

Bien, lo de ayer solo fue unos asuntos que tenia que resolver con mi hermano, aparte de retarme por lo de la broma – me contesto. Seguía sin mirarme.

¿Te quieres sentar a mi lado? – le pregunte, mas por cortesía. En realidad sentía que quería decirme algo, pero no sabia como.

Ella solo se limito a asentir. Cuando se sentó a mi lado las manos comenzaron a tiritarle, estaba nerviosa.

Harry yo…- no pudo seguir, las lagrimas le cubrían el rostro, era la primera vez que la veía tan vulnerable.

Tranquila – ella se aferro a mí con un abrazo. Así estuvimos por varios minutos hasta que ella se separo de mí y me regalo un dulce beso.

Perdóname –

Pero de que hablas? –

No puedo decirte, por favor perdóname……-

Pero…- no pude continuar la frase, ya que ella se había levantado y salido corriendo.

No la seguí, una parte de mi me decía que lo que iba a escuchar no me iba a gustar, es mas, me iba a causar demasiado dolor y en mis condiciones no podría soportarlo.

Un dolor emocional es más temible que un dolor físico. Lo emocional siempre esta presente en los recuerdos, en el alma, en todos los sentidos volviendo cada vez con mas fuerza para encontrar la forma de aniquilarte. El dolor físico cuando se va, no regresa a no ser que se repita la experiencia y eso no es tan probable como lo emocional.

Si fuera un dolor físico que siempre esta ahí, eso podría compararse, pero se alivia con pastilla o medicamentos…. Necesitamos un remedio para los sentimientos.

_**20 minutos después.**_

Ya me estoy aburriendo. Tanto silencio para pensar, pero eso no lo quiero hacer, solo quiero dejar la mente en blanco para entrar en una relajación absoluta. Ahora estoy solo, lejos de muchas personas y con un pasillo para mí. Quiero cantar, eso siempre me relaja, aunque se me escucha un poco mal, pero como dije recién: nadie me escuchara jajajaja. Para que estamos con bromas.

_**Déjame entrar a tu vida**_

_**Y construirte un mundo ideal**_

_**Supervisarte tus sueños**_

**_Así poder contemplar que existo en ellos_**

****

**_Déjame entrar a tu vida_**

_**Y nombrarte mi princesa**_

_**Hasta volar en cometas**_

_**Hasta alcanzar a las estrellas **_

_**Como en un sueño**_

Mi voz comienza a reproducir los fragmentos de canción que aparecen en mi mente. Es tan linda esa canción en particular, me acuerdo cuando la escuche por primera vez, bueno también es para no olvidarlo.

Estaba sentado en mi cuarto, en la casa de los Dursley, cuando anunciaron que iban a salir a estrenar el nuevo convertible de Dudley. Por fin después de 9 meses de dura enseñanza, pudo reconocer la palanca de cambios y lo más sorprendente de todos es que ya no la confundía con la palanca de freno. Pues bien, ellos salieron y yo como siempre me quede solo, y por primera vez en mi vida quise ir a escuchar música al súper equipo que habían comprado solo hace una semana.

Cuando llego al salón, primero; me pongo a inspeccionar los cd's de música de tía petunia, pero eran tan antiguos que ya no me sorprendía encontrar uno de vinilo por ahí. Tenia Clásica, música ambiental, música de relajación (parece que este nunca lo abrieron), danzas típicas, Como adornar tu casa en pocos pasos (este es un dvd), Como ser menos violentos (jijiji), Como convertirse en la persona mas egocéntrica y no morir en el intento, en fin, un montón de basura. Decido escuchar una estación y prendo el súper equipo (falto que me pidiera una contraseña) y me instalo en uno de los sillones con control en mano. Estaban anunciando un nuevo éxito y la deje ahí, cerrando mis ojos para concentrarme en la letra. Desde ese día nunca más se me olvido la letra.

Bueno pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminar. De repente escucho un auto, y con mucha velocidad entraron los Dursley a la casa y me encontraron en el salón. Al parecer Dudley había ya destazado su auto en la primera curva y tuvieron que devolverse. Mi tío ya estaba enojado por el auto y más se enfureció verme ocupando sus cosas. En total fueron 2 semanas casi con migajas de comida encerrado en mi cuarto (menos mal que fueron por mi) y todavía tengo un pequeño recuerdo en mi espalda de la linda correa de mi adorado tío.

_**Ven y déjame tocar tu corazón **_

_**No lo quiero lastimar**_

_**Ya lo se que es delicado**_

_**Solo quiero regalarte mi sonrisa**_

_**Regalarte mil colores**_

_**Construir nuestro arcoiris de ilusiones**_

_**Quiero estar en tu camino **_

_**E iluminarte los pasos**_

_**Ser dueño de tu destino**_

_**Y susurrarte al oído cuanto te sueño**_

_**Ven y déjame tocar tu corazón **_

_**No lo quiero lastimar**_

_**Ya lo se que es delicado**_

_**Solo quiero regalarte mi sonrisa**_

_**Regalarte mil colores**_

_**Construir nuestro arcoiris de ilusiones**_

_**Te regalo de destino el horizonte**_

_**Nuestro rumbo siempre al norte**_

_**Donde el viento nos arrope**_

_**Y saber que el corazón **_

_**Esta siempre bien cuidado**_

_**En su capa de dolor, en su capa de dolor…..**_

OoOoOoOoO

Sin comunicación por el momento, solo preparando el ataque y escuchando las palabras de mi amigo. jijiji

OoOoOoOoO

Despierto. Miro a mí alrededor encontrándome con algo que quise por un momento y que ahora no quiero ver. Me canse de huir de las cosas, no quiero que me tengan lastima porque me escondo para esconder mi dolor, solo quiero demostrar que soy fuerte y que si deciden hacer ese tipo de cosas conmigo, les dejare bien en claro que no estoy para ningún jueguito.

Me levanto y paseo un rato, mis piernas se entumieron en el suelo. Hay tanto que hacer y tan poca motivación que tengo, parece que ya por fin he dejado de ser una adicta al trabajo para convertirme en algo raro.

Escucho pasos, debe ser fich.

Sigo en mi recorrido por el lugar, al parecer hay muy buenos libros para acotar un poquito mas de información a mi querido cerebro y a lo lejos veo una mochila, creo que me levare algunos para leer en mi cuarto, si es que este cambio de actitud me dura poco.

Tampoco me quiero aburrir escuchando las famosas excusas de siempre.

Otra vez los pasos, quizás filch vio a alguien y trato de perseguirlo para uno de sus dulces e inocentes castigos.

Tengo tanto que pensar y decidir que me da miedo comenzar, uno de mis mayores miedos es equivocarme y necesito planear bien lo que voy a hacer de aquí en adelante. Ya es mi ultimo curso y todavía no se que quiero estudiar, aunque no me disgusta para nada la idea de ser medimaga. También tengo que conversar con uno y aclarar mi situación con él otro, necesito un nuevo rumbo para mi vida como un regalo del día de hermione (me estoy poniendo egocéntrica, mejorar en eso). Ufff.

Escucho algo, como si alguien estuviera cantando. ¿Quien podría cantar en medio de un pasillo?, quizás alguien chiflado, quizás sea uno de los éxitos de su abuelita. Escuchare un poco.

Mientras me acerco a la puerta la voz se me hace un poquito familiar. Es linda la canción. Debe ser una persona muy romántica y tierna. Un galán. Okay, dejare de ver telenovelas en el verano. Y si abro la puerta?? Bueno quiero conocerlo.

Harry? – el susodicho de inmediato se dio vuelta. Por su mirada me estaba esperando.

Herm. –

Y a quien le dedicabas la canción?

* * *

Hola a Todos, bueno aquí esta el capi.

Que les pareció?, les gusto, me quieren matar o le falto algo…..

Pues tienen que decir y yo con gusto tratare de arreglarlo o agregarlo o de huir.

Disculpen la demora, es que con la U los profes me piden cosas que ni revisan y estuve re enferma y sin Internet para sobrevivir. Les debo el término de la guerra de los barquitos de papel.(asunto pendiente)

Como siempre recibo sus comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos, pedidos de pizza, chocolate nop por el momento, anécdotas, flores, canciones, dedicaciones, lo que quieran y tratare de responder o agregar, etc…..

Quiero agradecer a los que me mandaron RR. No me acuerdo si los respondí, pero ahora si que lo hago okis.

Bueno cuidense y tratare de no demorarme en el otro.

Felices pascuas

Nadia


	8. Chapter 8

Segunda parte de la guerra de los barquitos de papel

Capitulo 8:

_Atención, atención, en estos momentos se esta preparando una ataque, todos los miembros de la tripulación a sus puestos de batalla…. Comenzara en _

Herm, ya terminaste? –

_5_

Herm, estas bien??... llevas más de tres horas encerrada –

_4_

Si no me respondes en menos de 5 segundos abriré la puerta –

_3_

Te lo advierto estoy contando-

_2_

Ya me aburrí, prepárate que voy a entrar-

_1_

Plaf.

Un gigantesca cubeta de agua cae en la linda carita del señor harry potter, y luego de algunos segundos del impacto este tira un pequeño chorrito de agua por la boca. La guerra había comenzado.

En un acto veloz, la comándate Hermione Granger, se fuga hacia un escondite secreto ubicado (es un secreto) bajo la cama de la habitación.

Me podrías decir que estas haciendo – harry le pregunto algo molesto algo divertido.

Jugando –

Y desde cuando te convertiste en una niña de 3 años para andar tirándole agua a la cara a la gente. -

Y desde cuando te volviste en el "señor aburrido" –mientras la intrépida comandante decía estas palabras, harry ya tenia lista su propia cubeta de agua que había sacado de un rincón de la habitación, donde estas habían aparecido mágicamente.

No se, "alguien" me contagio – cautelosamente harry se estaba acercando al súper escondite secreto.

A no se yo, mejor eliges bien con quien te juntas para que no andes de aburrido…..plafff – agua, mucho agua escurrió por la cara de la comandante.

En una hábil maniobra, harry potter levanto un poco la cama, que de repente se hizo ligera, y le lanzo el agua.

¿Estarás contenta ahora? – pregunto él con una sonrisa divina y con su pelito mojado

Me vengare – se limito a contestar

Eso quiero verlo.- y termino de sacar a la intrépida comandante del su guarida ultra secreta.

Eres un malvado. –

A claro, pero yo no ando tirando agua …. Bueno ya no me puedo valer de esa excusa… si soy malvado – dijo haciendo pucheritos.

Eres un mmmm, ya aparecieron los chocolates – y dejándolo con una cara "que cosa", se fue a buscar sus famosos chocolates. – están exquisitos, ¿quieres uno?

No gracias – le respondió

Ni si quieras quieres endulzar la vida con un chocolate, eres un aburrido –

Claro, soy demasiado aburrido, mejor me voy a mi aburrido rincón a seguir siendo aburrido – y se fue a sentara a la esquina de la habitación donde tenia sus piernas contra su pecho, mientras se balanceada.

Creo que estas exagerando…. Harry…. Me escuchas?--

Ninguna respuesta.

Harry, en serio no lo decía por molestar.--

Ninguna respuesta.

Se levanto y camino despacio donde se encontraba para asustarlo o algo así. Cuando llego a su lado trato de asustarlo con un fuerte BUUUUUUUUU, ni siquiera le movió un mechón de pelo.

Harry?-

Y cuando estaba a punto de tocarle el hombro, harry, salta y la agarra de la cintura y la lleva a la tina que mágicamente se había llenado y la lanza al agua helada.

A ver si con eso se te pasa tu locura temporal –

La chica a pesar de que la furia la comenzaba a inundar, no pudo nada más que reír de lo que había pasado en esa habitación.

Sabes harry no se que me ha estado pasando, me siento un poco diferente - ya había pasado media hora desde que fue arrojada al "mar" perdiendo el combate.

Si, yo también me he sentido algo diferente, a veces me siento como un niño de 5 años, creo que esta habitación hace algo más que dejarnos encerrados y darnos todo lo que queramos – menciono.

Los dos estaban sentados en la alfombra de la sala. A su lado había una fuente llena de dulces y caramelos, y por supuesto, el infaltable chocolate. Habían estado callados durante varios minutos y jugaba con sus manos.

Y que te parece? – le pregunto la chica de repente

Que me parece que? –

Lo que esta haciendo esta habitación, lo estas disfrutando? – esta vez era evidente que quien había preguntado eso, no era la misma persona preocupada por cada detalle, ni la que no le gustaba mucho meterse en problemas, no era la persona que él conocía, sino la parte misteriosa de hermione.

A decir verdad, lo estoy pasando de maravilla, solo que….- tenia una pelea en su interior, por una parte se quería quedarse con ella, pero por otra quería volver a la realidad.

Estas preocupados por ellos, es cierto? – Él solo afirmo con la cabeza – no te preocupes, no creo que estemos encerrados por mucho tiempo.

Tu crees eso? – le pregunto con un poco de timidez

No lo que creo, lo presiento –le respondió.

Definitivamente hay algo malo en esta habitación……

---------

Hola a todos:

Ya se que el capi es demasiado corto y que los he dejado con unos inmensos signos de interrogación en los ojos….. Quería mencionar un detalle que va a ser muy importante en el futuro de la historia.

Prometí un combate y pues aquí lo tienen, y nuevamente seguiremos con el "Cómo" quedaron atrapados en esa habitación. Ustedes saben que en el capi anterior por fin se hablaron harry y herm del recuerdo, pues le comento que el próximo capis es muy emocionante (cuando se me haya ocurrido algo ¬¬ )

Pues ahora que nuevamente comienzo con las pruebas y con un futuro paro en mi universidad, no se si subiré el prox capi, pero les digo que me ha ido muy bien.

Bueno ustedes sabes que cualquier, duda, consulta, amenaza, carta de "muerte a la autora", felicitaciones, o un "APURATE CON LA HISTORIA" dejen un RR presionando el botón GO

Cuídense harto y muchas gracias por los RR que he recibido (si no recibía no iba a escribir nada jajajajaja)

Besos Nadia


	9. Chapter 9

_**Importante aclaración: Parte importante de la trama aquí comienza el problema**_

Capitulo 10:

_Escucho algo, como si alguien estuviera cantando. ¿Quien podría cantar en medio de un pasillo?, quizás alguien chiflado, quizás sea uno de los éxitos de su abuelita. Escuchare un poco._

_Mientras me acerco a la puerta la voz se me hace un poquito familiar. Es linda la canción. Debe ser una persona muy romántica y tierna. Un galán. Okay, dejare de ver telenovelas en el verano. Y si abro la puerta?? Bueno quiero conocerlo._

_Harry? – el susodicho de inmediato se dio vuelta. Por su mirada me estaba esperando._

_Herm. –_

_Y a quien le dedicabas la canción?_

A nadie, solo era para relajarme un poco – me dijo tímidamente mientras se acercaba. – Herm yo quería disculparme, fui un tonto, no medí bien la situación y lo eche todo a perder, lo siento…..

Me lastimaste – solo me limito a decir. A pesar de todo no podía ser cruel, esa mirada no me lo permitía.

Yo solo quería hablar contigo, ya se que no era necesaria la broma, pero no quería que ni ron y ginny estuvieran. –me contestó.

"_**Su mirada era un témpano de hielo, pero en lo mas profundo de esos ojos se veía una pequeña luz".**_

¿Y que querías hablar conmigo? - le preguntó, una parte sabia que quería decirme, pero otra solo se quería ir.- _Las decisiones más difíciles son las que se toman frente a la persona que te defraudo_ – pensé

Solo quería hablar contigo – _esa excusa es una de las peores que has dicho potter no se te ocurrió otra cosa mejor._

Creo que ahora no es el momento – ya no sabia que decirle, si me defraudo, pero me cuesta enfrentarlo. – así que con tu permiso, o sin el tuyo, me voy.

Espera – me toma la mano, me detiene...

Que espero?, acaso una extraordinaria excusa que te salve de mi enojo – le grite – lo siento potter, no es enojo lo que tengo, solo es decepción.

_**No me suelta, porque, dime porque no me sueltas, quiero irme, déjame volar….**_

Me hieres y me lo merezco, no sabes cuantas veces me recrimino la estupidez que planee y lo siento, solo es que no se porque lo hice….. Solo quería hablar contigo –

_**De nuevo lo haces, me cuesta tanto alejarme**_

¿Y que querías hablar conmigo? – Nuevamente le pregunte – dime de una vez.

Si quieres que te diga la verdad, no se porque quería, pero era una necesidad, era algo que me invitaba a hacerlo que hice….. Te extrañaba.

Así que es así como tratas a las personas que extrañas, la debilitas con una mentira para luego reírte de su ingenuidad…. Solo para burlarte de su preocupación? – _**ya no aguantó, las lagrimas corren por mis mejillas, mi cabeza solo se limita a bajar y mi voz se va extinguiendo con cada palabra.-**_ sabes potter, me estas matando con cada excusa que me das, porque no me dejas morir en paz y te vas?

Un remolino de sentimientos afloro nuevamente, como en esa sala, por la noche, a donde compartí con mi soledad y mis recuerdos por un largo rato, con esa vocecilla que afloro en mi cabeza mostrándome la verdad, la verdad…..

Quizás yo tengo la respuesta y me dejado influenciar por un espejismo, por un capricho que ni siquiera se que si existe de verdad, se esfumo por algo que paso y no se como es que alegro tanto.

Te tengo la respuesta – solo límite a decir.

Ella por unas milésimas de segundo dudo de las palabras que le dije ya que no levanto su mirada, pero luego poco a poco fue creyendo y su mirada se conecta con la mía.

¿Que respuesta me tienes? – quería llorar de nuevo, pero estaba luchando, de verdad quería saber, su mirada nuevamente como un pedazo de hielo emitía algo mas….

Pero aquí no es el lugar -

Y donde, si se puede saber? – pero no le di respuesta, solo me la lleve.

Corrimos por los pasillos, como por arte de magia no había nadie, no había nada, era nuestra vía libre a algo esperado a algo que no creíamos que podría pasar. Yo lo sentía así, pero no me dio tiempo para pensar en nada, solo seguí mi instinto, ya era hora de hacer lo correcto…..

El me lleva, no se adonde. Las peleas emocionales se presentan en mi ser, en mi alma. Las cosas no son como lo planee, o si?, quizás deba solo seguir, él tiene la respuesta, el tiene la solución de que esto no vuelva a ocurrir, solo espero que no me haga daño, pero mi presentimiento me dice que me dirá algo que he estado esperando, pero no se lo que es… cuando pararas, llevamos corriendo mucho y no se donde me llevas, no me importa, sigo pensando es eso.

Por fin es algo que no nos dañara, pero algo malo va a pasar, es raro sentir las cosas buenas y malas puedan pasar y no se que será, solo seguimos corriendo….

…

Aquí es. – paramos de inmediato. Era un pasillo como cualquiera, había una puerta extraña al frente de nosotros y no tenia idea porque la traje a este lugar.

Y me podrías porque me trajiste aquí? –

No se mi linda doncella, solo se que el destino quería que te lo digiera en este lugar…..

Y que es lo que me tienes que decir, dime….

Ya no se que pensar, esa mirada, esos haces de luz que se forman en su mirada, no me dejan pensar, me descontrolan, me perturban, me hacen soñar, que es lo que me tienes que decir mi dulce caballero.

Silencio, maldito silencio que nos arruina el momento, me perturbas con tu sonido y me inquietas con tu presencia, no arruines el momento que es el que mi instinto me indico que lo hiciera, no lo arruines como siempre lo haces, solo dame esa oportunidad….

Yo quería decirte –

Plaf. Algo, alguien nos empujo dentro de esa puerta, no vi quien era o que era, pero fue lo bastante rápido para que ni nos diéramos cuentas de lo que pasaba hasta que no hallábamos en el piso de esa habitación y ya hasta con la puerta cerrada.

Pero que es lo que paso? – me pregunto ella mientras se intentaba parar.

No se pero….- _**pero que es eso de pero, no puedo decirlo, no puedo hablar, ahh que pasa**_

Harry que te pasa? – _**ahh no puedo moverme.**_

Un minuto, una hora, varias horas. Ese es el tiempo que a pasado, es el tiempo que llevamos aquí y es el tiempo que no nos hemos podido mover, es sigue mirando hacia una ventanilla que hay en la habitación, esta pensando, no se que pasara por su mente, pero tengo el presentimiento que no lo voy a saber ….

Ella me mira, lo se. Quería decirle lo que descubrí, lo que ahora no me deja tranquilo, pero desde que llegamos a esta habitación no he podido, no he tenido el valor de volver a pensarlo. ¿Por qué? Por ella, después de nuestra conversación en el pasillo, después de que ella me pidiera perdón por algo que no se me ocurre pudiera ser, solo tengo que aguantar hasta que primero hable con ella, con ginny.

No se como hacerlo, esto se hace mas fuerte a cada minuto.

Plaf.

Me puedo mover, hermione estas bien? – y corrí de inmediato para abrazarla.

Si lo estoy – que raro ya no siento esa rabia, no siento odio, solo una extraña calidez que creí sentir con alguien pero solo fue una ilusión.

Me dirigí a la puerta para comprobar si estaba cerrada, y para mi desgracia lo estaba. Comencé a gritar a pedir ayuda, nada. Ella comenzó a lanzar los hechizos que conocía pero las varitas no funcionaban, confirmado estamos encerrados.

Creo que nos deberíamos calmar – ella me dijo. Con su mirada me tranquilice. Un extraño lenguaje es el de las miradas pero con una buena recepción.

Tienes razón – le conteste – voy a echar un vistazo a ver que hay.

Y recorrí esa habitación, me encontré varias cosas interesantes, un inmenso baño, una cama, un lugar bastante espacioso y al parecer mágico, ya que cuando mis tripas comenzaron a rugir por arte de magia apareció la comida.

Creo que estaremos a salvo aquí – me dijo ella. Como detenerla para que se quedara en ese lugar y yo fuera a investigar, también me acompaño.

Y que vamos a hacer? – le pregunto, siempre tiene buenas ideas.

Bueno, primero serás que respondas mi pregunta, ¿Qué querías decirme? – me dijo, ya sabia que llegaría ese momento pero no que fuera tan rápido.

No te puedo decir, hasta que salgamos de aquí – le dije, una decepción apareció en sus ojos.

Aunque no lo creas sabias que me dirías eso y te entiendo – y me sonrió.

Será que nos vayamos a dormir, es tarde – le dije mientras le señalaba hacia la ventanilla. La luna y sus estrellas ya se hacían presentes. – bueno tu dormirás en la cama y yo aquí. – señale al piso

Estas loco, como dormirás en el suelo, te golpearía pero…. Tu dormirás conmigo y se acabo – le grite, ya me tenia llena con sus dotes de caballero, mira que hacerse joder la espalda por nada.

Pero… pero –

Pero nada, no te dejare que te hagas el caballero por nada, dormirás conmigo y se acabo – le grite

No te sentirás incomoda? – me pregunto con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Ahí fue cuando caí en cuenta, dormiré con él, ups, mis mejillas también se están subiendo de color, tranquila, no pasara nada….

No, confió mucho en ti, a pesar de todo – una sonrisa de alivio surgió en su rostro.

Bueno, pido el lado derecho – y sali corriendo para ganar, un momento desde cuando actuó como niña de 5 años?, solo es mi imaginación.

Será – me respondió.

Ahí estábamos, dos amigos compartiendo la misma cama, los dos encerrados hasta no se cuando y sin tener idea como salir. Nuestra primera noche juntos.

Comienzo de un relato, pero sin un fin previo. ¿Como saldremos de esta habitación? Esa fue nuestra primera pregunta. El duerme y sus mechones alborotados deambulan en la almohada, se ve de lo mas lindo así, tan relajado. Pero con un oscuro secreto, igual que yo.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Y así comenzó todo, ahora estamos aquí, comiendo, actuando como niños de 5 años, pareciera que esta habitación nos esta haciendo algo, necesitamos salir de aquí.

Harry quiero más chocolate – me dice ella.

No se acabo, te comiste cuatro platones –

Ella me hace pucheritos, pero no la puedo dejar, al final me saca la lengua y se va a leer un rato.

En que problemas nos hemos metido.

---------------------------------------------------

Hola a todos:

POR FIN LO EH EXPLICADO ya tienen el porque, como, cuando, donde, y que pasara (esto ultimo todavía no jijiji) de la historia ehhhh y falta poquito para el final 

Le cuento que aquí le he explicado varias cosas que se mostraban en los capis anteriores, les daré una pista, aquí ustedes se enteran de la pregunta de hermione que le hizo harry en el capi 5…. Será mejor que revisen todos los capis a ver si encuentran mas cosas jijiji

Merezco o no millones de RR, bueno este capi será la prueba, si recibo millones (exagero pero si hartas) RR de peticiones, felicitaciones, chocolate, saludos, armas homicidas, o cualquier cosa, sabrán mucho mas en el siguiente capi y si no jajajajajaja

Que mala soy jijiji

Bueno eso es todo jijiji

Se despide aquí la malvada chica de negro (si alguien ve detective conan lo entenderá)

Nadia

XX


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10:

Esta atardeciendo, los árboles se mueven con el viento, y los pájaros terminan de cantar esa ultima melodía, tan bella para algunos, tan fría para otros.

Sentada contra un árbol una pequeña niña duerme placidamente. De pronto una luz apareció a lo lejos del paisaje, acercándose lentamente a la dulce niña.

_Hermione…..hermione…. despierta._

Lentamente la pequeña niña comenzó a abrir los ojos. Al parecer no estaba muy contenta de que la despertaran de su dulce sueño.

_Quiero preguntarte algo._

Que eres?, eres tan brillante, pero no veo tu cuerpo – le pregunto la inocente niña mientras se restregaba los ojos.

_No me temes?- _

Porque habría de temerte, me vienes a hacer algo malo?

_Nada de eso, solo es por curiosidad…. Ahora dime¿Por qué no quieres crecer?_

Porque no quiero sufrir como los grandes, hay muchas cosas malas que hacen las personas a otras.

_¿Y tienes miedo de sufrir?_

Veo a mis amigas tristes cuando sus papas pelean…. Mis papas nunca hacen eso, pero no quiero que cuando sea grande me hagan daño.

_Y si te hacen daño cuando seas grande¿Qué vas a hacer?_

No me lo harán. Porque no quiero ser grande.

Un remolino se forma en de repente y la niña desaparece mostrando a una joven con cara triste y lagrimas en los ojos. La luz sigue en su lugar, la estaba esperando.

_¿Qué te pasa?_

Estoy sufriendo y no quiero sentir esto de nuevo

_¿Y porque sufres?_

Un amigo me engaño, pero no se si sufro por el engaño o por que me estoy dando cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia él.

_¿Y sabes que vas a hacer?_

No se, eso es lo que mas me asusta, tener ese sentimiento, no quiero, estoy confundida por todo lo que pasa, siento soledad y angustia, no quiero sentir nada, me gustaría ser una niña nuevamente, donde estaba protegida por los lazos de la inocencia, una niña que esta protegida por sus padres y nada le preocupa, una niña….

_Y como sabrás cuando quieres ser una joven de nuevo._

Cuando mis sentimientos y mis miedos estén protegidos, no sabré cuando, pero tengo una corazonada de que pasara.

_Tú sabrás lo que haces………_

----------------------------------------------------------

**_Plaf._**

Ahhhhhhh-

Que paso? – un asustado pelinegro salto de la cama pues un grito lo había despertado de su dulce sueño.

Tengo miedo, no se que hacer – y las lagrimas salían descontroladamente de mis ojos, y lo abrace fuertemente, no quería despegarme de él.

Tranquila, solo fue un sueño –me dijo con cariño mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

Pero no quiero que pase de nuevo – le dije, mi voz tiritaba y mis manos se sujetaron más a él.

Ya mi niña, si toda va a pasar – recosté su cabeza en mi pecho mientras le seguía acariciando el pelo – cuéntame lo que paso.

Una luz brillante me decía cosas, no recuerdo más, pero tengo miedo –

Ya, tranquila, solo fue un mal sueño, eso es todo. – le dije mientras la abrazaba fuertemente

Y si vuelve a pasar?-

Yo estaré aquí para protegerte- y le bese en la frente para calmarla.

¿Puedo abrazarte para dormir? –

Claro que si – y me acerque a ella.

Parece una niña asustada, nunca la había visto así. Esta habitación quizás esta con un hechizo o algo así, mañana tendré que pensar bien como saldremos de aquí.

Un sonido de aves me despierta, siento como alguien se aferra a mi, me doy vuelta y la observo con cuidado. Tan inocente, tan dulce, pero falta poco, mi niña, falta poco. Me suelto con mucho cuidado y la dejo dormir y me encamino hacia el baño.

Una ducha larga, eso me relajara¿pero que es lo que de verdad quiero?, salir de aquí, estar con ella y tratar de no lastimarla nunca mas, pero todavía esta ella…… que le pasara?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Fuera de esa Habitación en un lugar no muy lejos de allí.**_

Ginny, GINNY…. Ven para acá todavía no termino de hablar contigo – me grita ron mientras yo sigo corriendo, pero siento como me toma la mano y me detiene al instante.- que crees que haces, dime…

No lo entenderías, no sabes nada, además….- silencien no quería que se enterara de nada, pero me conoce perfectamente¿Qué será de mi?

Además que… ginny, soy tu hermano y solo quiero ayudar – me dijo, pero lo único que quería era escapar, así que cuando aflojo un poco la mano salí corriendo.

Ya no persigue – pensé

Me dirigí a un lugar cerca del lago, donde a veces me ponía a pensar cuando estaba sola…. Si sola, como siempre debí haber estado. No debí haber hecho eso, todo es mi culpa, si hubiera tan solo escuchado a mi conciencia en ese momento…. Perdóname harry en serio.

Que haces aquí tan solita – era él. – pensado

Y se puede saber en que…-

Sabes perfectamente lo que pienso, porque en parte también es tu culpa –

No te enojes, solo te quería ayudar-

Y que vamos a hacer ahora, no podemos pedirle ayuda a nadie y ya han pasado varios….

Tranquila, todo estará bien – y me abrazo, porque siempre me derrito con su abrazo, pero si no fuera porque eso, no estaría en esta situación, espero que al final resulte.

Ginny, estas bien?- seguía en silencio, todavía me abrazaba y no queria separarme de el, no quería.

Estoy bien no te preocupes.-

Él estará bien.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**De vuelta en la habitación **_

Harry?, donde estas?- cuando desperté no lo sentí a mi lado, y un miedo me invadió mientras abría los ojos, él dijo que no me dejaría, pero no esta….

Aquí estoy mi niña, solo fui a bañarme….. Que te pasa- ahí estaba yo, con lágrimas en mis ojos apretando firmemente las sabanas de mi cama, porque él no estaba.

Te fuiste, y tu dijiste que estarías aquí –

Tranquila mi niña no tienes que preocuparte mas porque creo que se como salir de aquí – cuando él me abrazo sentí como la seguridad me invadía, era lo que yo quería, al él lo quiero.

Y como?-

Ya veras, pero antes…..- me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo al sofá y me entrego una rosa.- quiero que me prometas no lloraras mas, porque no me gusta verte triste, si?

Con esos pucheritos que le iba a decir que no y le di un abrazo y así nos quedamos un rato, los dos abrazados con las manos entrelazadas y apoyando, una contra otra, nuestras cabezas.

Ya veras linda, te sacare de aquí.-

* * *

Hola a todos:

Primero que nada quiero agradecer los reviews que me han llegado, en serio, eran demasiado lindo, pero no he podido actualizar porque he tenido muchas pruebas, pero falta poquito para las vacaciones y ahí sabrán mas de mi (si es que ….. nada)

Bueno con respecto al capi, aquí les acabo de dar algunas pistas de cómo, cuando, donde y porque… exagero…. De que hace la habitación. Y quien será ese él?

Jijijijiji

Se que el capi no es muy largo ni muy fantástico ni muy interesante, pero como tengo tanto que hacer se me hace un poquitin difícil tener tiempo, mas encima que un niñato me tiene saltando en las nubes arggg jijijijijiji y no me puedo concentrar bien.

Bueno chicos me despido y como siempre cualquier duda, consulta, sugerencia, amenazas, sueños raros pero sanos, reclamos por el capi FOME que subí u algún animo por allí que es necesario si quieren saber que pasa, envíenlo jijiji

Nos vemos

Nadia

XX


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11:

Ya dime….- seguía ocupado en su proyecto "vamos a salir" marca Acme.

Desde hace un día que no me habla, solo se ha dedicado a mirar ese papel que dejo en el escritorio luego de largas horas de escribir y dibujar. Ahí sigue paseando, ya me preocupa que comience a dejar un agujero en el suelo de tanto que va para allá y para acá.

Me vas a decir…- un gruñido sale de su boca. Sus cejas están arqueadas que tratan de decir "Será así o quizás…"

Ya me estoy aburriendo en este lugar, solo quiero irme a dormir… eso un dulce sueño me animara. Me levanto, pero luego veo que mis chocolates están a medio comer y me vuelvo a sentar para terminarlos. Cuando finalizo la tarea y dispongo a levantarme veo que harry se dirige al baño, se encierra y me quedo sola en la habitación con el misterioso papel. Ya de pie me dirijo despacio, como que no quiere la cosa, hasta el escritorio, pero justo antes que enfocara la mirada solo en el papel…..

Que estas haciendo herm? – me doy vuelta y veo que esta con su pelito mojadito y con su sonrisa que dan ganas de….. , y de pie apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Nada - intento explicar rápidamente – yo solo paseaba por aquí.

Se dirige hacia mí con su sonrisa seductora, me abraza y solo susurra… "el papel esta en blanco."

El sonrojo que se me presento fue tan impresionante que el ojiverde solo se limito a reír y a acariciarme el pelo.

Porque no vas a dormir un rato –

Eso es exactamente lo que estaba pensando – y sin más me fui a acostar a la cama, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, me quede dormida.

Que haré contigo herm – me pregunto en voz alta. Me quedo un rato observado como duerme, es tan dulce, tan tierna – no te preocupes mi niña.

Mi dirijo un rato hacia el sillón donde mágicamente aparecen unos ricos dulces de colores. Y dejo un rato mi imaginación volar, donde con cada imagen, mi mente se confunde por no hallar manera de salir de este lugar, pero una conversación llega, una en la cual las palabras extrañas que fueron emitidas no tenían sentido, no tanto como ahora.

_**Harry yo…- no pudo seguir, las lagrimas le cubrían el rostro, era la primera vez que la veía tan vulnerable.**_

_**Tranquila – ella se aferro a mí con un abrazo. Así estuvimos por varios minutos hasta que ella se separo de mí y me regalo un dulce beso.**_

_**Perdóname –**_

_**Pero de que hablas? – **_

_**No puedo decirte, por favor perdóname……-**_

_**Pero…- no pude continuar la frase, ya que ella se había levantado y salido corriendo. **_

¿Y si fue ella?, eso que tenia que perdonar seria eso?... no, no creo ella no es así, además a pesar de todo no arriesgaría su felicidad por una broma…o si?

Me habrá engañado?, no creo, no es de ese tipo de persona…. Pero…un momento, creo que si pido… claro ahí esta la solución.

Mágicamente un sobre apareció sobre la mesita de centro junto con un lápiz y papel…

_Ginny:_

_Tengo un problema, pero antes de pedirte tu ayuda necesito que me digas que es lo que tengo que perdonarte, es importante. No te puedo contar nada en estos momentos pues siento que si lo hago cometeré un error demasiado grande._

_Ayúdame a saber._

_Harry_

Creo que es mejor aclarar el panorama para que no haya malos entendidos. Por que no he pedido a la habitación salir de aquí, pues porque con la millonada de veces que lo he intentado y como veo que no pasa nada, he desistido con esa opción. Porque no le he contado a ginny que estoy encerrado, pues algo me dice que si lo hago no podremos salir de aquí, es una corazonada. Y porque todavía hago un monologo, pues porque en estos momentos debo pensar en algo mientras sello el sobre y veo que desaparece mágicamente en dirección a su destinataria, pues pedí un sobre con tele transportador incorporado y funciono pues apareció. Que listo soy jejejejeje

Ahora esperamos la respuesta, aunque creo que se va a demorar…..

-------------

_**En otro lugar por ahí**_

_No puedo - volvía a repetirle – no puedo todavía, entiéndeme._

_Que quieres que entienda, mira lo que me has hecho y ahora quieres que no haga caso, yo te amo.-_

_Pero-_

_No solo dime que me correspondes, no se que haría sin ti, sin tu amor – poco a poco se acercaba mas y mas, sentía su aliento, y cerré los ojos. – es por el cierto._

_Rápidamente se alejo de mi, sentí como perdía algo de mi misma y no pude soportarlo, no puedo alejarme, no puedo separarme de lo que el me quiere brindar._

_Sabes que debo solucionarlo, no le puedo hacer eso, piensa que todavía es mí…._

_Calla, no quiero saberlo, siento como me entierras esa daga nuevamente, como puedes, como me hechizaste.- pero mis lágrimas respondieron esas preguntas, pues expresaban lo que no podía decir, pero lo que sentía de verdad._

_Cuando seguirás haciendo esa poción que te pedí – me pregunto de repente – no quiero atrasarme con eso._

_Estará lista en dos días mas – le respondí – pero es muy peligrosa, que vas a hacer con ella._

_No te lo puedo decir todavía, es algo ultra secreto._

_Solo ten cuidado, sabes que es altamente venenosa y que solo se puede usar en manticoras. –_

_Lo se, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes a cada momento-_

_Pero, pero……._

Tintantontentan……

Sígala viéndola mañana en el mismo horario y en el mismo canal….

"POCION DE AMOR" en telemagia, el canal para la brujas maniáticas de la vida de los demás y de las artimañas……

Te he dicho que no sigas viendo esa basura –

Ya Ron que le quitas la emoción a la vida… dime que tu no estas pegado con sol y juan Manuel del castillo y plaza. Me encanta esa pareja. –

Claro, pero también tienes deberes que hacer.-

Ya hermano mío, los iré a hacer pero….- un sobre interrumpió justo en esos momentos depositándose en las piernas de la joven.

Ay no – y sali corriendo de inmediato.

Ya llegando a los terrenos cerca del lago abrí el sobre, sabia que algún día tendría que llegar ese sobre, o algo de parte de él. Lo leo despacio y no puedo creer que me haya descubierto, pero no puedo ayudarlo, pues él debe solucionarlo y solo él sabe como.

Que haces por aquí, pensé que veías tu telenovela.- pero al ver mi expresión se dio cuenta que lo que mas temía ya había pasado.- se comunico contigo ¿cierto?

Si, quiere saber porque le pedí perdón.-

Pero sabes que no le debes decir nada hasta que salgan de ese lugar cierto?-

Si se no me lo recuerdes- le respondí, y vuelvo a mirar la carta.

Sabes que lo que quieres que haga no lo va a hacer por ti- ahí si que levanto la mirada y la fijo en esos ojos, tenia razón.

Que hago…?-

Creo que lo mejor es que le digas parte de la verdad, para que se de cuenta de lo que tiene que hacer para que salgan de ese lugar. Y creo que deberías decirle lo del tiempo.- _este niño se sentó a mi lado, se acomodo la túnica y me quito la carta de las manos, que patudes_.

Crees que es lo mas indicado?-

Bueno es lo mínimo que puedes hacer, pues ya sabes que por tu…..-

No me lo recuerdes – le dije mientras le regalaba una de mis miradas asesinas.

Te puedo hacer una pregunta? –

Claro, total ya me deprimiste más de lo que estaba, que podría ser peor – el solo me sonrió.

Porque lo hiciste?.-

Mi boca quedo de inmediato seca. Se perfectamente el porque, pero explicarlo va a ser la cosa mas rara del mundo y de por si ya soy rara. Ya míralo de frente, respira profundo, no pienses en la canción de la cajita de leche () y se valiente.

Por que me di cuenta que él ya no me quería y que estaba enamorado de ella, pero con lo menso que es no se había dado cuenta. – le conteste, el escuchaba atento – además que yo me di cuenta que estoy enamorada de alguien más, pero esa persona también es demasiado mensa para darse cuenta de lo que siento.

Y como sabias que ron ya no la quería? –

Conozco a mi hermano y he convivido demasiado con herm para darme cuenta que mi amiga solo habla de harry y barbaridades de ron –

Y fue entonces cuando se te ocurrió este maravilloso plan para que pasara…

Si, ese plan por el cual no medí las consecuencias. Ron esta enamorado de alguien mas, me di cuenta cuando lo pille besándola, y cuando le reclame justo apareció harry como alma en pena por la broma – O.o – esa broma que era parte del plan. Y después cuando le conté a mi hermano, por lo menos estaba de acuerdo con lo que hice pues me quiso ayudar…. Y por eso.

No era mas fácil decirles a esos dos y se acabo….- me miro como diciéndome "no es obvio"

Bueno el romanticismo se fue a la…., pero ya solo queda el pequeño detalle, ese mismo que tenemos con esta carta.

Escríbele esto… es lo mas sencillo, fácil, y especifico que he pensado, y ya es decir mucho.

Te haré caso, pero merlín me libre del castigo que recibiré de esos dos. – el joven solo sonreía.

Te puedo preguntar algo mas? –

Ya que no tienes pelos en la lengua lanza la pregunta. – le dije concentrando todas mis neuronas en esa misión imposible.

Quien es el menso del cual estas enamorada –

Jajajaja eso lo sabrás en el próximo capitulo, a la misma hora y en el mismo canal jajajaja—

Veo que la televisión mágica te hecho a perder el cerebro-

Creo que sip.-

--------------------

_**Volviendo a esa habitación**_

Ya había pasado un día entero y aun no recibía respuesta.

Porque estas tan angustiado – me pregunto mi niña mientras me miraba profundamente.

No por nada solo es que espero algo, nada más. –

Mmm se me antojo una pizza española – y puff como por arte de magia, pizza española cortesía de la habitación.

Nunca cambias. – me iba a responder pero preferí hacerle un gesto con la mano para que siguiera comiendo. – Bueno creo que se ve deliciosa – _al ataque_

Plaf. Un sobre apareció y el pelinegro trago la pizza y luego saliva.

Y cuando lo iba a abrir…..

* * *

HOLA A TODOS

Como están????, yo por fin de vacaciones de invierno, disfrutando y congelándome.

Bueno creo que con la información que les he dado tengan suficientes felicitaciones, dudas, consultas, ideas de ginny, telenovelas, etc.

Le pido por favor que pasen las 60 y yo les daré un genial capi y súper elaborado final de telenovelas para "poción de amor" y quizás también para la historia. Jajajaja o sino se morirán de la curiosidad jajajajajaja (risa de psicópata)… y dejan mas mejor para mi yupiiii

Bueno ehhh disculpen la demora, las pruebas y el ocio no me dejan tranquila y por supuesto, extrañando a mi novio que esta lejos T.T buuuuuuu…

Bueno eso es todo… las advertencias dadas, las amenazas tambien….

Nos vemos

Nadia

PD: aps se me olvidaba ()- es de una video de blur que se llama Coffee & Tv, es super tierno


	12. Chapter 12 capi:

Capitulo 12:

_Fuego, fuego por todas partes…. Se devoraba todo……_

_Porque hiciste eso, eres una estúpida – y con un golpe me boto contra el suelo._

_Con el labio ensangrentado y una mirada llena de miedo, trate de levantarme lentamente con toda la calma posible._

_Lo hice porque era lo correcto.- nuevamente avanzo hacia mi con intención de pegarme, pero con un movimiento de mi varita lo deje paralizado. – no, no lo volverás a hacer… te lo juro._

_Con su mirada me trasmitía todo su odio, todo su desprecio, pero yo no la aparte, quería expresarle todo los sentimientos que sentía en esos momentos._

_Se lo que piensas y sabes que lo hice porque me interesas, porque te amo demasiado y no quiero que hagas nada que pudiera dañarte…. No lo puedes entender…--_

_No apartaba la vista de mi, se podía leer en su mirada que no le importaba nada de lo que le decía y un dolor muy grande comenzó a aparecer en mi corazón, no me quería, no le importaba, solo me utilizo para conseguir lo que quería y nada mas._

_Esto no te lo perdonare – y levante nuevamente e iba a pronunciar el conjuro que acabaría con todo……._

_Entonces………_

Tintantontentan……

Sígala viéndola mañana en el mismo horario y en el mismo canal…. El ultimo capitulo de "POCION DE AMOR" en telemagia, el canal para la brujas maniáticas de la vida de los demás y de las artimañas, y que siguen nuestros consejos vengativos……

Queeee, no pueden….. Que va a hacer de mi vida…. Nooooooooooooooooooo –

Ginny no seas maniática…. Bueno ves una telenovela para eso, pero igual – me dijo – el mundo no se va a acabar por eso.

Si se acaba – le dije en tono melodramático – que será mi vida sin "Poción de Amor"

No le pongas tanto drama al asunto ahh mira ahí esta el avance de la próxima novela – e inmediatamente gire hacia mi linda tele que me cumple mis deseos.

"_Nuevas intrigas, Nuevos romances…. Una maldición que marcara un destino y una vida…. "Pasión de Dragones"…. Desde que termina la otra en….Telemagia_

Pero si es lo mismo que dijeron en la "Poción de amor" cuando hicieron el avance – _pero yo no lo escuchaba… estaba maravillada…. Era la novela que siempre había esperado._

Ginny, GINNY… me estas escuchando? –

A que? – salte de repente – obvio que si, cierto que es maravillosa la nueva novela?

¬ ¬ no me estas escuchando – y agachó la cabeza.

No seas tonto – y lo abrace bien fuerte, pero los pucheritos todavía estaban…- si te escucho… no te enojes.

Bueno.. – y me devolvió el abrazo.

Después de unos segundos se separo de mí. Era raro porque siempre no quedábamos mucho más tiempo así.

Oye y que habrá pasado con esa carta?- me pregunto de repente.

Plaf… eso sentí, una buena cachetada con balde de agua, claro, hipotéticamente hablando jejejejejejeje

Si, tu crees que lo haya recibido?-

Sabes que, tengo un presentimiento de que nunca veran esa famosa carta – me dijo seriamente – y sabes que mas, no creo que se me vuelva a ocurrir algo así (T.T ) desperdicie mis ultimas neuronas en ellos.

Como digas – _este niño cada vez con mas tonteras… pero por eso lo…_ - auuuuu!!

Ya te habías ido al país de nunca jamás – con pucheritos me mira - y ni me escuchas..!!

Vas a comenzar de nuevo – mientras rodaba mis ojitos, tan lindos que son.

Oye y tu hermano? – me pregunto por enésima vez en ese día

Te dije que esta cuidando la puerta por si es que salen…. Aunque se llevo a su nueva "novia" con otros propósitos – y una risita traviesa salio de mis labios.

Tú y tus malos pensamientos – me dijo - siempre con el doble sentido…. Nunca cambiaras…….

Si cambio, quien seria la mala de mi novela…-

Ah pues, si lo consideras así…. ME RINDO –

Y una vez mas la maldad a vencido – y comencé a reír con esa típica risa diabólica.- jajajajajajajajajaja

Oye y quien es ese menso que te gusta? –

Y repito: Una vez mas la maldad a vencido jajajajajajajajajajajaja.

Nunca cambiaras – decía este niño mientras movía de un lado a otro la cabeza – nunca…..

----------------

_**En la habitación **_

Aquí estábamos, tu y yo, los dos comiendo, y yo riéndome de tus locuras infantiles hasta que llego ese sobre que tanto había esperado.

Lo tome entre mis manos con cuidado y cuando lo iba a abrir para conocer al fin su contenido, ella me detuviste posando tus manos sobre las mías. Te observe buscando explicaciones, pero no ibas a hablar, solo me mirabas tiernamente, con esa mirada que tanto me gusta.

Te acercaste a mi despacio yo no te detendría, en verdad si lo hacia no me lo perdonaría nunca, y cerraste tus ojos lanzándote a algo que ya se veía inevitable.

¿Dónde estaba esa joven que se convirtió en pequeña que comía hace unos momentos?

Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, solo seguía sus propios instintos que era lo que yo mas deseaba. Cerré mis ojos y paso, lo que había estado esperando desde que supe mi propia verdad, paso.

Esos labios posados sobre los míos, siguiendo un ritmo natural y armonioso, nos estábamos conectando y eso fue lo que me gusto, mas que nada, nuestro lazo formado por un simple pero importante beso. Faltaba aire y nos separamos lentamente. Sentía tu aliento sobre el mío, no solo como una sensación sino como algo más. Seguíamos muy juntos pero ahora conectando nuestra miradas.

En esos momentos las palabras sobraban y los minutos faltaban para seguir conociéndola cada vez más.

Quisiste hablarme, decirme algo, explicarme, pero te detuve posando un dedo en sus labios, esos que saboree hacen pocos momentos y que ahora los estaba reclamando nuevamente.

Cada interrupción del aire me molestaba más, pero era por algo importante. Y finalmente nos abrazamos, juntando nuestras almas en un acto meramente simbólico, pero muy importante para nuestras vidas.

Un Clic se escucho a lo lejos, pero eso no nos importo, solo aprovechábamos el momento, ese que siempre esperamos pero que nunca tuvimos, hasta ahora.

Pasaron segundos, minutos, horas, algo sin importancia ya que las estrellas aparecieron y el sobre, que al principio estuvo en mis manos, ahora ardía en la chimenea completamente sellado, ya no se necesitaba, se había abierto la puerta y solo quedaba salir de ese lugar.

Ella seguía durmiendo, cansada de ser algo que era para volver a ser lo que siempre deseo.

Me acerco a la ventana para observar por última vez a las estrellas que se apreciaban desde ese punto fijo. Siempre dando esperanza y un calor especial que me mantenía cuerdo a pesar de las circunstancias. Escucho un sonido y de inmediato me doy vuelta. Allí estaba, más radiante que nunca, mirándome de esa manera tan tierna, tan llena de cariño.

Nos vamos? – me pregunto y yo solo asentí acercándome lentamente y regalándole un dulce beso.

Y ahora estamos saliendo de esa habitación, dejando un lugar que vio mucho mas que nuestros deseos mas profundos.

* * *

Hola a todos….

Ja me adelante yupiii….. gracias por los RR )

Pensé que este seria el último capi…. Pero tenia que poner el primer capitulo de "Pasión de Dragones" al aire….

No se preocupen que el ultimo capi esta prontito….. en realidad esta re avanzado en mi cuadernito….(¬ ¬ a eso te dedicas en vez de poner atención en clases)

Y bueno sin RR no hay novela…. Digo final……… ustedes saben… dudas, consultas, sugerencias, cartas de admiradoras enloquecidas por el protagonista de "pasión de dragones", o sobres sellados que nunca se van a leer..(les diré lo que tenia ok… pero por RR jjajajajajajajaja), etc…

Los quiero

Cuídense

Nadia

PD: presione GO no se olviden )


	13. Primera parte del ultimo capitulo

Capitulo 13:

Primera parte..

Nuevamente te observo. Estas ahí, como siempre, mirando tu televisor mientras que los sueños lleguen a tu puerta. Siempre con tus fantasías de cuentos de hadas, te aferras a historias irreales tratando de tapar tus necesidades.

Ya sigo aquí, esperando a que me observes, de que me veas que soy real y que de verdad te haré feliz como tú lo soñaste. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Solo me queda permanecer aquí, sentado, esperando a que te voltees a ver que existo y que siempre te esperare.

De repente te pones de pie y apagas tu televisor, tu escape del mundo real, y te quedas mirando a la pantalla que muestra una oscuridad perturbadora, quizás tratando de encontrar respuestas a esas preguntas que te formulas todos los días y que no has podido resolver por tu cuenta, ya que solo te quedas en un limbo de realidades.

Te pregunto o solo silenció, quiero saber que haces, pero as fuerzas se han ido de mi cuerpo. Tú estás ahí, tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos para mí, solo porque yo no me atrevo a realizar alguna acción que cambie todo.

Estas bien ginny? – le hablo muy bajo, ni siquiera podría estar seguro de que me escucho – ginny, me escuchas?

No quise moverme, no todavía.

Solo estoy asustada… - me responde.

Yo no perdí más el tiempo y me acerque para abrazarla, para que sintiera que no esta sola en ningún momento, y para que supiera cuanto la quiero.

Mi corazón late con fuerza en el abrazo, y presiento que ella lo siente así, pues me tomo las manos quizás por instinto o sino para calmarme, para que supiera que ella también siente lo mismo. Es enredado no poder saber lo que piensa, que si de verdad tengo posibilidades o que solo me quedo en ese rol de amigo que siempre quise ser, pero que nunca me he atrevido a mostrar hasta que ella me descubrió y yo no pude mas que aceptarla, conocerla y amarla desde ese momento.

Que pasaría – me comenzó a decir – si no lograran salir?

No te preocupes – le digo - ellos saldrán, no lo dudes.

Y si no resulto mi plan – se aferro más a mí.

Tranquila mi niña, todo saldrá bien – y la abrace con más fuerza y ella solo se dejo llevar con el abrazo.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_**En algún pasillo perdido**_

Crees que estamos haciendo lo correcto - de verdad me sentía asustada, le había fallado a ese pelirrojo, que a pesar que las cosas estaban de mal en peor, era traicionar su confianza.

Nos tendían que entender – solo lo mire con mis ojitos de desconfianza – ya, no me mires así – estaba rojito…jijiji

Yo creo que si no me hubieras regalado esa linda sonrisa mi mirada no habría desaparecido.

Íbamos tomados de la mano, avanzando por un pasillo que no conocíamos, pero con una sola salida. Todavía era de noche, se apreciaba por las rendijas que habían en el techo por donde se filtraba la luz de las estrellas que adornaban esa hermosa noche.

Un ruido más parecido a un grito se escucho por todo el pasillo. Intercambiamos miradas por unos segundos y acto seguido nos soltamos de las manos y con sigilo comenzamos a buscar el origen del "grito-ruido"

Una de las puertas del pasillo estaba entreabierta y una diminuta luz surgía de aquel lugar.

_**Desde dentro de la habitación**_

Como pudieron hacer eso? Que se creen – era una voz femenina… demasiado familiar.

Pero te digo que no fue mi idea, solo apoye a mi hermana –

Pero es que no piensan en sus sentimientos….-

Eso mismo le dije a ginny, pero no me escucho – volvió a gritar la voz de….ron? – ya lo había hecho.

Pero encerrarlos en una habitación para que se dieran cuenta que se querían, es de LOCOS – si definitivamente la voz es de….luna? – y todo esto preparados por sus novios.

Pero me di cuenta que yo te quería a ti…. Con herm confundí amor con amistad – mirada asesina por parte de luna ¬ ¬ - pero ahora estoy demasiado seguro.

Eso espero – y acercándonos un vimos como dos figuras se besaban como si la vida dependiera de eso.

---

De repente sentí un tirón y vi como harry me hacia gestos para que nos moviéramos. Pero estaba tan enojada que lo único que quería era entrar, golpear a mi "queridísimo" amigo ron y por supuesto "ex" novio.

Hermione, ven – me susurro harry tirándome ahora del brazo, así que sin mas opción lo seguí.

Así que fueron ellos?... Como pero como pudieron ser tan malditos desgraciados patanes…- me estaba poniendo roja de furia hasta que me descoloco la risa de mi niño – de que te ríes…?

Es que me alegro que hicieran eso…. O sino no estaríamos juntos – me susurro mientras me regalaba una de esas típicas sonrisas que me derriten y luego un dulce beso.

Ya el enojo se había esfumado, solo tenia ojos para mi niño hermoso, ese que siempre estuvo a mi lado en todo momento y que nunca me a abandonado. Mi niño quien admiro y respeto y añoro, aquel que ahora se alegra por algo que no le encuentro la gracia, pero que si a él le ha importado tanto, lo acepto.

Entonces que haremos…?- le pregunte mientras lo seguía mirando, tengo el presentimiento que nunca me cansare de hacerlo.

Yo creo señorita Granger que deberíamos ir a pasear por los terrenos un rato y quizás, si tenemos tiempo, hacerles a ellos una pequeña venganza para que aprendan a decir las cosas a la cara – me extendió el brazo – me acompañaría?

"Siempre" solo me limite a contestar. Por fin estaba viendo al verdadero harry, y me gusta. Esa determinación, ese romanticismo que disfrutare y guardare por siempre y espero no perderlo.

Caminaron en silencio. Al parecer era tardísimo pues ningún alma rondaba por los pasillos del antiguo colegio. El me abrazo y yo me acurruque en sus brazos mientras avanzábamos. Llegamos, luego de una caminata silenciosa, a los bordes del boque prohibido.

Este es mi lugar favorito para pensar – me dijo y yo solo asentí.

Nos sentamos cerca de uno de los árboles del lugar donde se podía apreciar el jugueteo de la luna con las aguas del lago. Solo los dos, sin mentiras, sin esconderse de nada, solo los dos.

Cierro los ojos y comienzo a disfrutar de ese silencio como él lo hace. No se necesitan las palabras ya que el ambiente y nuestros propios sentimientos lo dicen todo, nuestra cercanía y los latidos del corazón que siguen un compás armonioso debido a la confianza que tenemos.

_**Siente el viento**_

_**Mientras acaricia tu rostro**_

_**Siente las hojas**_

_**Que decoran nuestro momento**_

_**Siénteme mientras me acurruco a tu lado**_

_**Y disfruta conmigo lo que estamos viviendo**_

_**Y mientras yo te observo con mis ojos cerrados**_

_**Siente el amor que nosotros nos tenemos.**_

-------

Era tarde. Los rayos del sol nos molestan en nuestro dormir. La observo mientras me acomodo un poco, pero tratando de no despertarla. Se ve hermosa.

Observo el lugar donde nos encontrábamos. Todo calmado a tal punto que uno no tiene ninguna intención de interferir. Era un ambiente propicio para elaboración de un plan malévolo contra dos pelirrojos.

Buenos días harry – escucho decir a mi pequeña. Me saca de mis pensamientos y solo me queda apreciar su dulce mirada que me ilumina la vida.

Buenos días mi pequeña, como dormiste? –

Contigo a mi lado no podría dormir mejor – me respondió y no aguante más y la bese. Nos limitamos a expresarnos nuestros sentimientos a través de ese dulce beso.

Harry? – ya nos habíamos separado, pues uno necesita aire y de verdad que después de ese beso quedamos sin nada, excepto por las miradas que nos brindamos.

Dime? –

Que pasara cuando aparezcamos, quiero darles una lección a esos entupidos, pero igual los quiero abrazar porque gracias a ellos estamos juntos – yo solo me limita a observarla, ya tenía un plan.

No te preocupes que ellos pagaran…

-----

Uf… aquí ta la primera parte del ultimo capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado… a mi si jejeje…

No les adelanto nada, pero si les digo a los que me dejaron RR que MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS no saben lo importante que es para mi que lo hayan echo….

Espero que tambien para este capi me den su opinión…

Yap… cuidense y yo seguire con la segunda parte

Besitos Nadia


	14. Segunda parte, Capitulo final

Capitulo 13

Segunda Parte y final…

Dime que hora es?- nuevamente me pregunta mientras camina de un lado a otro, los nervios la consumen poco a poco.

Son las 10 de la mañana – le respondí – me quieres hacer el favor de quedarte quieta por unos momentos.

Esta bien, esta bien – y se sienta a mi lado, pero no pasan ni dos segundos y vuelve a ponerse de pie y sigue con sus vueltas.

Ya basta ginny, me pones nervioso. – le grite y ella me quedo mirando extrañada, quizás hace tiempo que no me mira así y hace tiempo que yo no me pongo así – con esas vueltas no lograrás nada de nada….

Es que estoy nerviosa, no se nota…-

Para nada – le dije sarcásticamente y ella me miro feo – pero bueno porque no mejor será que busques a tu hermano para que veas como va la situación o sino harás un hoyo en el piso..

No molestes… - esa mirada me asusto…pero conociéndola se que no es nada grave – me voy a buscarlo para que me diga que pasa…

Y salio de la habitación.

Que pasará con lo que esta sucediendo entre nosotros, lo que yo me cree mientras ella solo estaba a mí lado, lo que no existe, pues no hay nada más que una bella amistad. Me jugaste mal corazón, pues me haces creer en lo que no existe y en lo que nunca va a pasar. Solo es un amor cruel, el peor de todos, el no correspondido.

Quizás solo estoy exagerando, pero a la vez estoy triste por no saber en verdad lo que pasa aquí, con todo, con ella.

Solo estoy aquí, jugando con mis recuerdos y buscándole significado para obtener algo que no existe.

----

_**En algún pasillo perdido**_

Llevo corriendo desde hace un buen rato y no los veo. Donde rayos se habrán metido?

Es que no me pueden hacer esto, no me pueden dejar sola… uf por lo menos ahí esta la puerta…. ¿Abierta? … ¿hay no?..

Comienzo a correr y efectivamente, según mis sospechas, la habitación estaba vacía y sin perder ningún segundo más salgo corriendo tratando de localizar a mi hermano. A veces me dan ganas de golpearlo.

_Ya luna déjame, que me haces cosquillas - _

Tenían que ser – susurre para mi misma y acto seguido entre a la sala que esta cerca de la "habitación". Ahí estaban los dos…uno corriendo y riendo y la otra tratando de alcanzarlo para seguir con las cosquillas. Cuando me vieron solo se limitaron a acercarse demasiado avergonzados para mirarme a la cara.

Ginny… este ..¿que haces aquí? – me preguntó luna mientras ron seguía mimetizado su cara con su pelo.

La habitación estaba abierta…-

Caras de asombro solo aprecie, pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios. Estaban sorprendidos por la noticia.

Como que esta abierta…. Entonces ellos ya …- trago saliva, pero no continuo hablando.

Si, están afuera – solo me limite a decir. Ellos no eran capaces de articular palabras y los minutos de silencio reinaron en la habitación.

Ese silencio me traía recuerdos con algo, o mejor dicho con alguien. Me recordaba su compañía, un sentimiento que me trasmite sin palabras, tantas cosas, pero él no esta aquí, solo están estos dos idiotas que no son capaces de cuidar una puerta.

Entonces lo mejor seria buscarlos – declaró uno de ellos.

Yo ya nos los veía, mi mente estaba confusa y mi corazón estaba decidido, pero este problema es algo que no me lo esperaba, bueno si me lo esperaba, pero no tan pronto. Pero ya no se podía hacer nada más que correr para salvarse de los demonios maléficos que se habían escapado, porque cuando esos dos se enojan es como una nueva guerra mundial mágica que se desata.

Ginny¿me escuchas? – me pregunto nuevamente el que había declarado al principio. Luna.

Si, si, vayan a buscarlos mientras yo voy a ver algo que tengo pendiente. – y sin más me fui dejando a los dos un poco confundidos.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude. Era mejor hacerlo ahora que estaba viva que a punto de morir en las garras de esos demonios. Con poca respiración y mi corazón todavía acelerado, quizás no era por la agitación sino por algo más, entre a la habitación donde siempre nos reuníamos para conversar, para ver televisión mágica o solo pensar.

Allí se encontraba sentado en el sofá con las manos en la cara, estaba sollozando. Me acerque con cautela y me senté a su lado y comencé a acariciarle el cabello. Él se estremeció al contacto y de inmediato se limpio las lágrimas que no dejaban apreciar esos ojos tan bellos que tiene.

¿Y que pasó? – me pregunta mientras trata de disimular que antes estaba llorando y yo solo lo observo como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Los recuerdos aparecen y yo los acojo en mi mente esperando que traigan una realidad al presente. Y entonces lo abrazo, muy fuerte, tratando de que todos los sentimientos se transmitan con ese abrazo, pero él no reacciona como yo lo esperaba, no responde mí abrazo y se limita a estar como estatua. No lo quiero soltar, no quiero ver su rostro, quizás estoy haciendo las cosas tan mal que ya no tendría sentido seguir con esto, pero hay algo que me impulsa a seguir y no puedo ignorar eso.

De repente algo interrumpe mis pensamientos y me paralizo. Es su voz.

Mi niña ¿pasó algo? – me pregunta en tono preocupado.

Yo no se que responder, en realidad vine solo por un impulso a hacer algo que mi mente no controla.

Es que me di cuenta que estoy demasiado enamorada y no puedo soportar no decirle lo que siento – le respondí. Creo que afecto esta respuesta a mi buen amigo porque de inmediato se aparto de mí.

¿Y porque no se lo dices? – su tono era frío, pero mi corazón salta de alegría, pues con ese gesto le doy crédito a mis instintos y a mis sospechas.

Pero si lo estoy haciendo – le digo inocentemente tratando de mostrarle una sonrisa de esas que solo él conoce.

Se queda perplejo y de un momento a otro me besa con toda la pasión que yo esperaría de una persona como él.

Necesitando oxigeno y una buena explicación nos separamos. Creo que era lo mejor pues estábamos con las mejillas y labios tan rojos que competían con mi cabello.

Porque tardaste tanto en decírmelo, yo estaba que moría porque no me tomabas en cuenta –

Pues porque no me lo dijiste antes, yo estaba que moría porque creía que no me tomabas en cuenta –

Los dos rieron y se abrazaron.

Pero hay algo más – le dije y me miro serio. – ya salieron de la habitación.

-------

_**Un lugar cerca del lago**_

Todo listo. – solo me respondió. Se veía tan lindo y tan malévolo que daba miedo y me gustaba. – no te preocupes mi niña que la van a pagar.

Entonces por fin me explicaras tu plan marca acmé… es un alivio – y le sonreí mientras él me robaba un beso.

Escucha esto con mucha atención – y me comenzó a explicar todo con detalle, yo solo reía pues pensar que el gran harry potter, defensor de los inocentes, quisiera vengarse de sus amigos no tenia explicación alguna. Bueno si la tenía.

Mira – y me mostró su bien más preciado, su mapa – lo fui a buscar, veamos…

Creo que nuestras expresiones fueron las mismas al ver el nombre de la persona que acompañaba a Ginny. Sabíamos que Ron estaba con Luna ahora, pero Ginny con….él, era imposible, pero según lo que veíamos era una realidad.

Quien lo hubiera pensado – solo pronuncio harry

Yo tampoco me lo hubiera imaginado, pero bueno más venganza para nosotros – y una risa malvada salio de mis labios, creo que esto de la venganza se nos esta subiendo a la cabeza. Harry también lo notó.

Herm¿estamos haciendo lo correcto? – me pregunto y yo ya no supe que responder.

A pesar de que nos hubieran herido de esa manera y que nos hubieran engañado, gracias a ellos estamos juntos ahora y eso puede perdonar cualquier cosa – solo asentía, así que continué – pero quiero que ellos sufran lo que nosotros sufrimos así que manos a la obra.

Sus deseos son ordenes mi bella dama – me murmuro al oído y yo solo pude responder de una manera posible a tal galantería, besándolo.

-------

_**En algún pasillo perdido.**_

Hemos buscado por todos lado y nada…- repetía una y otra vez cierto pelirrojo a una rubia que lo miraba ya con compasión.

Tranquilo amor, ya los….- pero no pudo continuar la frase ya que un grito los hizo voltearse.

RORO amor donde te habías metido – una exuberante morena se iba acercando a ellos.

Impresión del pelirrojo: "_guau que hermosa…. Un momento, me habla ¿a mi?.. Luna me va a matar."_

Impresión de la rubia: "_que será esta, esta tipa… un momento, le esta hablando a mi Ron….."_

Ron¿quien es ella? – pregunto con furia luna mientras "roro" seguía con su cara de bobo y confundido.

Ahhh, mi RORO por fin te encuentro, pensé que no te ocuparía tanto tiempo ayudar a esta loca – "peligro, peligro" mirada de rubia asesina, mientras la morena se acercaba sensualmente – quiero que vayamos a jugar a lo que te encanta… tu sabes – y con el dedo la morena fue desde los labios del pelirrojo hasta el cinturón de este.

d…e…e… que ha…blas…- tartamudeo ron mientras que observaba a su novia, esto no seria nada bueno.

Que no te acuerdas que me prometiste – esta vez la morena se acerco a casi milímetros de sus labios, y susurrándole le dijo: que serias mío esta noche.

Esta fue la última gota, y la rubia, al principio perpleja y después llena de ira, se largo del lugar sin antes gritarle al pelirrojo

"NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER RONALD WEASLEY"

"roro" ya no sabia que hacer, así que lo mejor que hizo fue salir corriendo tras ella, pero algo no lo dejo llegar muy lejos pues un fuerte hechizo lo envió contra la pared.

Pero "RORO"¿por que te vas tan pronto? – susurro sensual la morena, mientras se acercaba a él.

¡¿Pero quien rayos eres tú?! – le grito mientras trataba de ponerse de pie antes de que esa morena llegará a donde se encontraba.

Tu peor pesadilla – le susurro y lo atrajo hacia ella y le susurro- que te sirva de lección para que no andes encerrando a gente en un habitación.

Y sin más que decir salio del lugar, dejando a un pelirrojo totalmente confundido, pero que luego salio a buscar a Luna para explicarle.

La morena se había quedado escondida en una sala de ahí, pero había alguien más que la rodeo entre sus brazos mientras se reía.

No me gustas de pelo negro y tan exuberante, pero espero que a esos dos le sirva de lección de no estar engañando a los demás, o no herm – le susurro harry mientras ella se daba vuelta para verlo a los ojos.

A mi tampoco me gusta esta apariencia – y con un movimiento de la varita volvió a su estado original – así esta mejor.

Me parece bien – y le besó.

Ahora pasemos al plan B – y los dos comenzaron a reír mientras salían del lugar.

---

_**En la habitación **_

Ginny, creo que sea lo mejor ir a buscarlos – decía el joven mientras seguía abrazado a ella.

Si, creo que es lo mejor.- y trato de levantarse pero unos brazos la atraparon. – pero si no me sueltas – reía – no podré ir.

Mmm tienes razón, pero no quiero que te marches – unos pucheritos se hicieron presente.

Ahh, así nunca podré salir de…- pero no alcanzo a terminar pues alguien se había presentado allí.

¿Harry? – dijo temerosa la joven.

Ginny como me pudiste hacer eso, yo te amo y tu estas ahí con él. – decía harry con los ojos lloroso. Tenía un horrible aspecto y unas ojeras muy profundas

Pero yo no… perdóname – ginny se había puesto a llorar desconsolada.

Como puedo, no se si pueda vivir sin ti, de verdad no le encuentro sentido a la vida – y agarro su varita y susurro: "avada kedabra" y de un minuto a otro se hallaba muerto Harry Potter.

NOOOO, pero que es lo que hice… todo es mi culpa…. O no se…. Ahh… harry… perdóname, PERDONAME….-lloraba desconsolada mientras se acercaba al cuerpo sin vida de harry potter. – porque lo hice, porque… no harry….

Si prometes no volver a hacerlo, te juro que nunca más me suicido de mentira. –

Harry porque lo hiciste…. PERDONAME…-

Ginny, fue una broma – y harry potter sin vida desapareció del suelo, pero otro apareció por la puerta, junto con herm.

Son unos, son unos, pero me lo merezco – dijo mientras los iba a abrazar – perdónenme por favor, mi intención no fue esa, pero creo que el plan se nos descontrolo.

Si prometes no volver a hacerlo, te perdonamos – ahora fue herm la que hablo.

Lo prometo. – y nuevamente los abrazo con mas fuerza.

Hola draco, no pensé que te vería por aquí – hermione se acerco y lo abrazo – espero que no estés metido en esto también.

Trate de detenerla, pero no hubo caso – respondió mientras sonreía – pero lo que no me espere es que me saludaran antes de golpearme.

A pues, uno aprende a no juzgar a las personas, y si estas aquí por algo será – ahora fue harry quien hablo, y le dio un abrazo.

Bueno, habra que avisarle a Ron – harry y herm se miraron con sonrisa cómplice antes de decir:

"Creo que Ron tendrá algunos problemas antes de que se entere de la verdad."

Y sin decir nada más se marcharon del lugar antes que la pelirroja o el rubio les digieran algo.

_**Fin. **_

* * *

_** Hola a todos... **_

_**Gracias a todos los que me apoyaron en esta historia... de verdad debi haber subido, desde hace rato ya, este ultimo capi... pero me quedaba una semana estresante todavia... pero por fin lo termine para ustedes **_

_**Espero que les halla gustado, y me encantaria que me dejaran su opinion... quizas no cambie el final, pero si quieren ahi podemos hacer un epilogo bueno para que se rian un rato.**_

_**Se que la venganza fue un poco cruel, pero los dos hermanitos weasley no sufrieron tanto como nuestra pareja principal y debo decir que un poco de venganza no es malo cuando alguien se la merece... pero en exceso ya hablamos de otra cosa... (y yo que estudio psicología¬¬)... **_

_**Eso es todo, y espero verlos en otra historia ... aunque por el momento dejare mi mente volar**_

_** Besos**_

_**Nadia **_


End file.
